


Akatosh's will

by Sayomi_Night



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: AU, F/M, OOC, tbd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayomi_Night/pseuds/Sayomi_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Dragons my child they need your help with a dragon that has gotten to be out of control along with his rider. I need you to help them kill them like you did to my first child.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will not lie, this will NOT have back to back updates as it takes a while to translate the dovahzul.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters only the plot twist.

Falling. Why am I falling and where am I? Who am I? **‘You are the Dovahkiin and you are going to a place in which is in dire need of your expertise, my child.’** That’s right I am the Dovahkiin and I just killed Alduin the World-Eater in Sovngarde. WAIT A MINUTE! Why am I not going back to Tamriel? Who needs my help and why? The only thing I know how to do is fight so why?

**‘Dragons my child they need your help with a dragon that has gotten to be out of control along with his rider. I need you to help them kill them like you did to my first child.’**

“Akatosh is that you? I thought that with Alduin gone the dragons would calm down?” 

**‘They have however, you are not returning to Tamriel at the present moment for I now have another task for you to do, and it is at the most pressing matter at the moment. In a few moments you will enter my realm and be in a country called Alagaesia. I will pass on all the knowledge you will need to make heist.’  
**

“Is it going to hurt?” 

**‘Most likely.’**

“Will I be alone?”

**‘No there will be four others with you and they will help to guide you along the way. I have no idea where you will show in the realm so you must be prepared for what is to come, also you will be unconscious for awhile. That is something I cannot help. Now go and show them the power I have bestowed upon my youngest child and the one I am most proud of.**


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one who was saved by a twist in fate. Two who shall become one.

The Siege of Gil’ead was nearing its end and Galbatorix was getting ready to deal the final blow to the old rider when a loud crackling sound was heard. “What in the world is that sound Elf? Is it some sort of trickery to save your weak and pathetic life?” Galbatorix asked looking up towards the heavens where the sound originated. Not moments later he had his dragon dive getting ready to kill Oromis and Glaedr when a strong amount of electricity was felt through the air forcing them to separate once again saving the elder rider.

_‘Do you know what is going on Glaedr?’_

_‘No I haven't the slightest clue about what is going on, but whatever it is has saved our lives twice now.’_

_‘What is going on Oromis, Glaedr?’_ Queen Islanzadí asked with urgency. 

_‘We haven’t the slightest clue…...LOOK OUT GLAEDR SOMETHING IS FALLING’_

There were three dragons falling from the high heavens each one was unconscious. The first to come to was the tan dragon that looked to be about 75 stories high. **“Alok Zeymah, land approaches.”** The other two dragons quickly gain their balance, but not before another object speeds past them. Looking closer it is noticed that it is a human. **“Dovahkiin!”** The red one shouts and the dragon that looks to be dead dives down and catches the falling human. 

“Who would have thought that there would be other dragons still alive. Shruikan go we must kill them and get their heart of hearts!” Galbatorix yells. Shruikan speeds towards the three dragons when the red one sees them, he turns and **“FUS RO DAH”** fire is shot at them and they have no way to move in time. The king's wards fail him and he is thrown from the sky with Shruikan. 

**“Daal Joor, or meet your death.”**

Hearing the red dragon speak verbally Galbatorix decided that it would be best to retreat and learn all he can about the new dragons, seeing as they do not have ridders and seem to have full control of their magic. “Retreat! This is not the last you have seen of me I will kill you and your dragon Oromis.” Galbatorix and Shruikan flew back to Uru’baen. 

It wasn’t until the king's men were out of sight that Oromis and Glaedr approached the three new dragons and the lone human that somehow had remained unconscious. When they reached a reasonable distance the three strange dragons looked their way, but made no move to attack. _‘Let us not try our luck and keep away for now.’ ‘I agree Oromis, they do not seem to want to harm us, but there is always the off chance.’ ‘Agreed’_

“Greetings dragons. We wish to thank you for your help and for saving our lives. May we ask you how you survived the war?” Oromis requested

The three dragons just stared and ignored the elf. They turned and readied themselves to land 20 wingspans away from the elven army.

 _‘It is impolite to ignore someone when they speak.’_ Glaedr spoke while following at a safe distance.

 **“Drem yol lok zaymah dov, fahliil. It is true, we should not have ignored you, krosis we must insure the safety of dovahkiin first.”** (1)

The only response received was one of pure shock. “You mean you can speak physically how is that possible. All the recorded knowledge we have on the dragons, everything we have gathered shows that the dragons cannot speak verbally.”

**“Drem fahdon, we mean you no harm. It would seem that we dov differ from the dov that you know. It has been known that the children of Akatosh have always been able to tinvaak, speak. My name is Paarthurnax. The red one is Odahviing. Last is Durnehviir. Vulon approaches and the dovahkiin must see a healer, can you help or not?”**

“Of course we can help what happened and who is this dovahkiin you keep referring to?” Oromis asked summoning three of their healers. 

**“The dovahkiin is the one that Durnehviir is carrying on his back.”**

The three healers moved over to the undead dragon, but were quickly stopped when the red one spoke.

**“KEEP AWAY FAHLIIL JOOR”**

**“Drem Odahviing. Dahmaan bormah, daar fahliil fahdon. Allow them to help the dovahkiin where we cannot.”** (2)

**“Geh, Odahviing, Paarthurnax is right (as always). The dovahkiin is barely breathing and they can help her where we cannot. Come joor she is on my back, make it quick for she needs help soon.”**

The three healers move quickly to get the dovahkiin off Durnehviir’s back and quickly move her to a healer's tent. Once inside they remove her armor and find many injuries, all look as though they were inflicted by a dragon. Making quick work they heal her, but find that she still has not awoken from her slumber. 

*THREE DAYS LATER*

The elven healers have been relentless in trying to keep the human alive. Paarthurnax, Odahviing, and Durnehviir have not once spoken again to the elves and just travel with them, when they do rest it it around the tent in which the dovahkiin is being kept. The elves tried once to look into her thoughts, but they were meet with an iron wall of voices and were forced out leaving them near death. Outraged by this the elves tried to contain her, but the dragons outraged by their actions forced their way in between the elves and the dovahkiin, only when everyone calmed down did they all realize that something else was protecting the dovahkiin, a small ebony dragon. After that the elves left her alone.

It was night when I awoke, I had a pounding headache ‘Father was right it did hurt a lot. I wonder how long I have been out.’ I feel a slight pressure on my side. After sitting up I look down to see a small ebony dragon looking up at me. At first glance I was confused as to what was going on, but then I remember what father said. I then realize who this small dragon is and I am more than willing to help him find his second chance. 

“Drem yol lok Alduin. Aal Alduin aav? Aam bormah, gron hin dovah sil, ov dovahkiin! Aav grah dream. Dahmaan dez, siiv hin dovah sil, togaat tinvaak dovahzul.”(3) The small dragon looks away so I give him time to think it over and to make his decision. I stand from the cot that I was resting on and walk out. I see nothing but tents and lots of elves. Three of them see me and come over. “Dovahkiin how are you feeling? You have been asleep for three days, also we were to inform you that our queen wishes to speak with you once you were well enough to move.” The one who in the front spoke. 

**“Drem yol lok dovahkiin”**

“Paarthurnax, Odahviing, Durnehviir! Its good to see you friends. Are you here to help with what bormah has asked of me?”

**“Krosis, we are unsure why we are here. Can you explain qahnaarin?”**

“Geh, in time yes there is one whom I am waiting for another's answer first before deciding on what I will do. It is the will of our bormah. Once I know for sure of his decision I will tell you. Is that alright with you three?”

**“Geh dovahkiin/qahnaarin.”**

“As for you three inform your queen that if she wishes to speak she will come to me. I will not be ordered around like some aar, I am the dovahkiin and you will respect that. Now go inform her, i must return to the tent for I believe he has an answer ready for me.” I turn and walk away ignoring their shocked faces. I open the tent flaps and see that Alduin is sitting on the cot waiting for me. 

“Fen drog Alduin aav?”(4) I ask already knowing the answer. He nods and I smile. “Alright from what bormah has shown me all you have to do to join our dovah sil is let me touch you with my hand and your new instincts should take over. Is that alright?” Again he nods so I walk over and for the first time touch him with my left hand, just as I did the flaps to the tent opened and walked in a very angry elven queen, but she was to late the bond had been formed and a new and more powerful rider had been born. The last thing I remember was someone else entering the tent and what he whispered. “She is a rider?”

*NEXT MORNING*

“Good morning Alduin, did you sleep well?” _‘Yes I did dovahkiin. Thank you for asking…...I guess’_

“What is wrong can you not speak?” _‘I am unsure.’_ “If I remember correctly calling your name in the dovahzul should help you regain everything that traveling to this dimension has taken, want to try?” _‘Yes, though there are three presences approaching the tent all whom I do not recognize.’_

“Alright thank you for telling me, I bet one is the queen as for the other two I don’t know. One is a dragon for sure. Let us go meet them shall we, then we will work on getting you back to how you were.” _‘Alright lead the way dovahkiin.’_

I stand and walk out of the tent with Alduin in my arms only to be greeted with a more calm queen and what looks to be another rider and his dragon. _‘Oromis and Glaedr if I remember correctly from bormah’_ I thought to myself and was correct when they introduced themselves. 

“Good morning Dovahkiin. It is good to see you up and walking around. From what I understand you bonded with that dragon last night, so I wish to say congratulations for becoming a rider. I would wish to begin your training at once. So to start….”

“Enough I do not need your training fahliil. There is no amount of knowledge on dragons that I do not know and as for the history of the riders, I already know it. My bormah made sure that I would not arrive without the proper knowledge. You have questions and I have the answers, but you must earn them as trust is not easily given. Now I have a more pressing matter to attend at the moment you may follow, I will answer some of your questions after.”

They look stunned as though they have never faced someone like me before, which is most likely true. They agree none the less. “Do you know of a clearing that would fit all of us (gesturing to the other dragons) and you three?”

_‘Yes there is one not too far from here.’_

“Glaedr thank you for the information, but I must ask can you not speak physically? Must it be mentally?”

_‘Yes, I can only speak mentally unlike your dragon friends.’_

“That is unfortunate. Let us be off then. Lead the way dovah Glaedr.”

After minutes of walking we come upon a very large clearing. Turning to Durnehviir “Are you okay with being away from the soul cairn for so long?” 

**“Geh, I believe bormah has something to do with that.”**

“Alright then let us get started then.” I walk into the most center part of the clearing and set Alduin down. I turn around and walk back to where the others are waiting. “Paarthurnax, Odahviing, Durnehviir do you know the name of the dragon I just set down?” They look at one another and it is Paarthurnax which responds **“Alduin, is it not?”** I nod my head and turn towards my partner in mind now. I gather all the magic I can and focus it towards my left palm where the insignia lays.

 **“AL DU IN”** I shout and all the energy I can spare goes to help Alduin return to how he once was. There was a bright light and once it faded there stood an ebony colored dragon that was 85 stories tall built for power.

“ZU’U HON HIN DOVAH SIL, THU’UM!”(5)

 **“YOL TOOR SHUL”** He shouts and fire is thrown from his power and into the sky. I turn and look at the faces of my mortal companions and see nothing but shock. I look back at Alduin and walk towards him. I stop just short and begin to inspect what he has become. Finally making it back to his front I look up at him and he down at me. “How does it feel to be apart of both worlds? Can you fight or do we need to train?” 

**“It is different, but in time I will get use to it and we may need to work on fighting as I am not used to having four legs. Dovahkiin zu’u fen aav hin grah. Siiv drem.”** (6)

“Alright. It will be nice to you know not have to kill you again. That was not fun. Now I do believe I owe you some answers come let us speak all of us, for I know you have many questions and I will do my best to answer them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review
> 
> Words-  
> Drem yol lok- Greetings  
> Daar-These  
> Bormah-Father  
> Daal-Return  
> Valon-Night  
> Fahdon-Friend  
> Qahnaarin-Vanquisher  
> Drem-Peace  
> Joor-Mortal  
> Geh-Yes  
> Fahliil-Elf  
> Alok -Rise  
> Krosis-Sorry,Regret,Sorrow  
> Zeymah-Brother  
> Dov-Dragons  
> Dovah-Dragon
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. Greeting brother dragon, elf  
> 2\. Peace Odahviing, remember father, these are friends  
> 3\. May Alduin join. Serve our father and bind your dragon soul and trust dragonborn. Join the battle for peace. Remember fate, find your dragon soul, attempt to speak in the dragon tongue.  
> 4.Will lord Alduin join?  
> 5\. I hear your dragon soul, shout!  
> 6\. Dragonborn I will join your battle. Find peace.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is not what was expected!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Well to begin I have a question for Glaedr. Tinvaak dovahzul?”

_‘No I am afraid I do not understand the language in which you speak. Though words have their resemblance to old memories. Memories long forgotten.That is about the extent of my understanding.’_

“That is a pity, to not understand the Dovahzul or in your language Dragon Tongue. It is the language in which allow dragons to speak to one another. Though they can speak verbally whereas you cannot. Now do you recognize the term Dovahkiin?”

_‘Again no, but I do have a strange feeling and it is coming from you. It almost feels like a dragon is standing in your place and not a human. Why is that?’_

“At least your dovah sil recognizes one of its own. Dovahkiin in your language translates to Dragonborn, or mortal born with the soul and blood of a dragon. So in a sense I am a dragon trapped in a human shell.”

“One of the dragons calls you differently, why?” Orois asks.

“What Qahnaarin? That is because it is another title in which they sometimes use to refer to me as. Translated it means vanquisher. As for why it is because I bested him in battle. In fact the only one I have not meet in battle and bested is Paarthurnax, as I have never fought him.”

“Okay then why are you here then?” Queen Islanzadí asked running out of patience. 

“That is a long story that holds many parts but here is one, the rest will come in time so patience fahliil kinbok….”

 

***FLASHBACK***

Falling. Why am I falling and where am I? Who am I? **‘You are the Dovahkiin and you are going to a place in which is in dire need of your expertise, my child.’** That’s right I am the Dovahkiin and I just killed Alduin the World-Eater in Sovngarde. WAIT A MINUTE! Why am I not going back to Tamriel? Who needs my help and why? The only thing I know how to do is fight so why?

**Dragons my child they need your help with a dragon that has gotten to be out of control along with his rider. I need you to help them kill them like you did to my first child.’**

“Akatosh is that you? I thought that with Alduin gone the dragons would calm down?” 

**‘They have however, you are not returning to Tamriel at the present moment for I now have another task for you to do, and it is at the most pressing matter at the moment. In a few moments you will enter my realm and be in a country called Alagaesia. I will pass on all the knowledge you will need to make haist.’**

“Is it going to hurt?” 

**‘Most likely.’**

“Will I be alone?”

**‘No there will be four others with you and they will help to guide you along the way. I have no idea where you will show in the realm so you must be prepared for what is to come, also you will be unconscious for awhile. That is something I cannot help. Now go and show them the power I have bestowed upon my youngest child and the one I am most proud of.**

***END FLASHBACK***

**“That explains much dovahkiin. Zu’u fent dahmaan bormah, ov hin thu’um, grind hin hokoron grah.”** (1)

“Thank you Paarthuranx, what will it be for you Odahviing, Durnehviir?

**“Geh. I will follow you as you are the drog dov.”**

**“Qahnaarin, hin hokoron fen grind hin thu’um. Nust dir. Zu’u aam dovahkiin.”** (2)

“I will be good to have you at my side as we fulfill the will of our bormah.”

“That still does not explain why you are here. This is our war and we do not need the help of an outsider. So answer my question why are you here?” Queen Islanzadí snapped.

“I have nothing more to explain at the moment and yes apparently you do need an outsiders help, because apparently you cannot stop one rider.” I spoke calmly. 

“Queen Islanzadí she has a point. This war has gone on long enough and we all have lost too much. We really could use the extra help and the dragons that come with it.” Oromis spoke with urgency.

“If you do not need my help then let us be off. I will kill this king of yours and his dragon, then if it is so wished upon me the remaining dragons as well.” I threatened. 

“You wouldn’t!” Queen Islanzadí gasped.

“I would and I would find great joy out of doing so.” I spoke letting my dovah sil show through with a chilling smirk planted on my face. 

_‘Oromis she speaks the truth. She would kill us without a second though. I can feel her blood lust and there is a strange……….feeling coming from her………..like she wants to eat a dragon.’_

_‘That’s not possible. She may have the blood and soul of a dragon but eating one is not…..I cannot even fathom it.’_

**“She can and will do so if pushed to. None of the dov here will stop her from doing so, as we know is not a battle you will win. I may be bonded to her now, but there was a time not long ago that my pahlok…….arrogance got me killed. By the dovahkiin.”**

“There is more to being Dovahkiin than what was not explained correct? Something very important.” Oromis asked carefully. 

“Yes, but it is not something I will explain more than once so we leave to join with the Varden and the other rider and his dragon if you want more answers than what I have given you, I will only explain it then not a moment sooner.” 

“How can we trust you?” Queen Islanzadí asked after calming down.

“You can’t. I have with me three wild dragons that can and will kill you if you give them a reason to do so, and the oldest son of Akatosh has bonded with me. For all you know I could completely destroy your army and do as I wish, but I will not as that is not why I am here. You can only trust that I will hold to my promise to bromah. So what are you going to do?”

_‘Your Majesty we really don’t have a choice in this. If what Glaedr has told me is true then we stand no chance against them. We need to keep an eye on them and the best way to do so is traveling with them.’_

_‘Fine, but only for now.’_ “Alright we leave at first light to meet up with the Varden.” Queen Islanzadí spoke with much reluctance. 

“Good. Now where is my armor?” 

“Safe keeping, as is nearly killed three of my people to get it off of you.” Queen Islanzadí with great malice. 

“Then it was doing what it was enchanted to do. You will give it back or it will kill all of your people as they have no clue as to what they are dealing with. After all it is a daedric enchantment.” 

“What is a daedric enchantment?” Oromis asked full of curiosity.

“It is more of a curse than an enchantment. It is an enchantment that can only be placed on a single item and done only by a daedric prince. Then the said item is unleashed into the world to wreak all kinds of havoc. That armor will unleash a very toxic poison when it believes that the wearer has enemies nearby. Trust me you don’t want that to fall into the wrong hands as it can also make the bearer go insane due to the toxins.”

“It will be brought to you once we get back to camp.” Queen Islanzadí fear dripping from her tone.

“That would be most wise. However, before we return to camp I would like a chance to spar with Oromis and Glaedr if they are feeling up to it of course.”

_‘Why would you wish to spar with a dragon? You are merely a human, you do not possess the strength nor speed to fight with a dragon.’_

“Now now Glaedr remember she said that she has the blood and soul of a dragon. I would be happy to spar with you, though I would not be at full strength as is the problem with my injury, would you be fine with that?” Oromis asked.

“I will not spar with an injured foe unless it is to kill, and Glaedr I am certain that the dragons standing behind me will disagree with you. I have bested them before, not to mention killed the one I am now bonded to. Have you forgotten already old one? I can do more than you think, for a joor dovah.”

**“Geh, it is true. The dovahkiin killed Alduin, fought and defeated.”**

**“Qahnaarin has also bested me. She would have killed me if not for the link I share with the Soul Cairn. That was truly a great battle.”**

“Haha it was indeed, but you should have seen when I first met Odahviing. What was it you said? I believe it went “Nid! Horvutah med kodaav. Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin. Was it not?” He just looked away in shame while the other three dragons found amusement in his misfortune. “That’s right you can’t understand what I just said well he said no, caught like a bear in a trap. My most eagerness to meet you in battle brought my defeat.” They looked at me with confusion. “I trapped him in a dragon leash to find out where Alduin went after our first battle. It was a fair win, no harm done…..well except for pride, but oh well. Now will you spar with me or not Glaedr?”

_‘You just said that you would not fight an injured opponent did you not? So how will you fight me without the intention to kill me?’_

“There are ways to heal both of you. Ways that are only known to the dragons of Nirn. If you accept then we will heal the both of you and then spar. Now realize that this treatment will leave you unable to fight until the treatment is over. Which if we are traveling will take the entire time, so we will not be able to spar until we reach the Vardan. I ask for the last time will you spar with me? I only wish to see the strength of the dragons in this land and those who ride them.” Both Oromis and Glaedr looked at one another and I could tell that they were debating on whether or not to trust me. After about ten minutes of waiting they had seemed to come to a decision. “Well?”

“We agree to the terms you have set and look forwards to sparing with you.” Oromis said looking greatfull. 

“Alright then. Glaedr will you come here as Alduin will be the one to heal you.” He slowly moves towards Alduin. Aldin on the other hand looked as though he wanted nothing to do with this. _‘Alduin you will do this or so help me, I will kill you again!’_ He flinched at my tone and lowered his head to look at me in the eyes. _‘Fine Dovahkiin it shall be done.’_

**“Come Dovah.”** They walked further away, but stayed in sight. **“Ready yourself, it will hurt. SLEN TIID VO!”** There was a bright flash over by the two dragons, but I did not look as I had to stop Oromis form running into something he could not understand. 

“Oromis you must calm yourself. I know that you feel his pain, but you must trust us. If you want him to heal this must be done.”

“What have you done human? What has your dragon done to Glaedr? Why is he in pain?” Queen Islanzadi raged. By the time I could answer Odahviing had conveniently placed his tale on top of the queen to keep her from harming me. Not even moments later the light faded and there stood Glaedr with all four of his legs. 

“Odahviing you can let the fahliil up now. She is no threat to me anyway.” He looked at me with fake innocents and lifted his tale like he had no clue she was there. “Now that, that is settled let us spar. It is one on one first one to give up or lose consciousness loses. Are these terms acceptable?”

_‘I cannot even fathom how this is possible, thank you and yes I am most eager to see what you can do Dovahkiin’_

“You need not thank me for what I didn’t do, but you may change your mind after what I am about to do.”

He let out a challenging roar. I pulled out Chillrend and get into my fighting stance. We both stock one another around and around, but alas his pride gets the better of him and he lunges in first. He comes at me with his talens. He is quick and nearly hits me, but I foresaw that and by the time he would have struck I had already moved. I jumped and slashed at his neck. He let out a surprised roar and quickly moved away from me. This time I charged, moving faster than any elf he had fought and with the precision to end this quickly, and I did not even five minutes of me attacking did he give. At this point in time he is heavily wounded, but none of it is life threatening.

“That was not bad. I must say you did better than I thought, but if it was a fight to the death you would have already been dead. Do you understand now that the strength I have is not meant to be underestimated?” 

_‘......yes…...I understand now…….you are…..truly a…….terrifying…….opponent…..I would not have…...stood a…...chance against you.’_

**“Dovah you speak the truth. The Dovahkiin did not even use magic or her Thu’um to best you though. She is not one to underestimate in any situation.”** Paarthurnax spoke after our duel. Glaedr, Oromis and Queen Islanzadi all looked at me with horror. I just looked back and smirked. 

“If you are thinking that if you were in the air you could have one, think again. How many dragons do you think I have forced out of the sky? To live like the joor that they hate and wish to enslave? Land or air it makes no difference to me. Come let us head back it is late and I must be getting my armor.” They all just nod and we all walk back to the camp. _‘How much stronger is she?’_ was the thought running through their minds.

***With the Vardan***

_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart._

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes._

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art,_

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes._

_It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes._

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._

_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows,_

_You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborns come._

Lady Nasuada the prisoners are at it again what should we do? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words-  
> Kinbok-Leader  
> Drog-Lord
> 
>  
> 
> 1\. I shall remember father, and trust your thu’um, meet your enemies in battle.  
> 2\. Vanquisher, your enemies will meet your Thu’um. They will die. I serve dragonborn.


	4. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More questions than answers

It did not take long for us to return to camp. The moment I did three elves ran up to us and hastily thrust my armor into my arms. Once there it stopped reacting, the three elves just looked at me in horror. “What did you really think that my own armor would try and kill me? You have much to learn if that is the case. Daedric artifacts will not harm those chosen to wield them by their creators.” Everyone but the dragons looked at me with interest. “I will explain more in time, but not now we all must rest if we are to head out at dawn is that not true fahliil kinbok?” I asked while turning to look at Queen Islanzadi. “Yes. The dovahkiin speaks the true inform the captions that we leave at first light to meet with the Varden. Prepare the mirror way I must speak to Arya at once.” They all scattered to carry out their orders. “I will see you in the morning then fahliil. Before you say that you can have a tent prepared for me there is no need as I have slept outside plenty of times not to mention I have four dragons to stay with, have to make sure they don’t get into any trouble if you know what I mean. It will also give me time to bond with Alduin, though if Glaedr and Oromis wish to come and speak they are more than welcome other wise I will see you when we are ready to move out.” 

“I believe we will have to decline your offer Dovahkiin, we are also in need of rest and wish to be ready for anything that comes our way. It is a long journey to the Varden, we need all the rest we can get.” Oromis proclaimed.

“Very well then goodnight see you at dawn.” I turned and walked far away from the camp towards the dragons. Once I arrived they all looked at me and went back to what they were doing, so I walked over to Alduin and sat down next to him. _‘What is it you think you are doing Dovahkiin?’ ‘I would like to think I am getting to know you as we are now bonded. Though there is much I know, but that is only from legends and not much is true so why don’t we get to know each other so that we don’t mess this up and shame father, what do you say?’ ‘You have a point. Fine then dovahkiin I will tell you of my history, but in return you must do the same. It is as you said we are in this for the long run might as well do it right.’ ‘Thank you Alduin, let us start in the morning though, if what bormah told me is true then we have about a week's worth of travel with nothing to do so, for now I am going to rest.’ He leaned his head down to where I was sitting and looked me in the eyes. I could feel his warm breath hitting my face as he breathed. “Goodnight dovahkiin” ‘No harm shall come to you, we will make sure of that.’_ **“Goodnight everyone.”** I only got grunts in return. I know they won't sleep as they don’t need it, but it still amused me to no end. I also amazed me how protective they have become especially Alduin. The once unbeatable dragon that wanted my head is not allowing me to sleep next to him while he and three other wild dragons protect the one destined to kill them. Bormah sure has a sense of humor and I am sure that he has not told me everything, I believe that he has one more surprise waiting for me.

***FOUR DAYS LATER***

It has been four days since we left to join up with the Varden. It was not apart of the original plans, but then again neither was I. Over the long days of travel Alduin and I have gotten to know each other better. I knew that his life was not easy, but he was shocked to learn about my past and what I had to do to survive. It was interesting that we both held some disdain for humans, but then again neither of us were human. When we weren’t talking about ourselves we were learning on how to fight together in the air. Oromis and Glaedr were impressed to say the least when they saw what we had accomplished in such a short amount of time. They told us that it takes years to get as bonded as we were and to work as well together. They asked us many questions, some of which we answered some the other dragons answered, as for the other questions I simply told them that they will have to wait. 

_‘Alduin do you feel that?’ ‘Yes, dovahkiin I do. What do you think it is?’ ‘I believe it is the king. We should be expecting something from him soon I would imagine.’ ‘Good I have been itching to kill something.’ ‘I know. All four of you are getting a bit antsy if you would like I could spar with you once we get there?’_ He was silent for some time after that comment. _‘I would like that. Also I know you have a name other than what we refer to you as, would you mind telling me?’_ That surprised me as he had never asked for my proper name before. I thought he was uninterested and was content in calling me dovahkiin. _‘My name is……’_

***ONE DAY BEFORE THE MEETING***

“Dovahkiin why is it that you are wearing a different kind of armor than the one that you did when we first met?” One of the elves asked.

“Well to answer that each of my armors has a different set of skills. The one you first saw me in is not one I wish to be in all the time, as for why, well let’s just say that if I did you would not be sitting here. That armor is made to kill those with ill intentions towards the wearer. This one is made for stealth. It carries the blessing of one of the many Daedric Princes from my home land. Nocturnal is his name, and I am one of her Nightingales.”

“Wait are all the Daedric Princes male or female? You just used both genders to describe that one.” Asked another elf that happened to be listening in on the conversation.

“They don’t have a gender. They appear to us as they wish. Nocturnal will appear more times than not as a female, but all Princes are referred in the male sense. It is one of their ways to cause chaos in Nirn.”

“What is a Nightingale?” I turned and saw that Oromis and Glaedr walking towards us after hearing me speaking to a small group of elves. 

“Ah, a very good question. It is a question that many ask even in Tamriel the answer is unknown, except for a small group of us. Three to be exact, as only three can exist at a time. A nightingale is one who serves Nocturnal in both life and death. We are her guardians and her caretakers. In return for our services she grants us a gift. That gift depends on the person as there are only three to give.”

“Is that why only three can exist at a time? There are only three gifts?” Oromis asked with confusion.

“Oh, no.There are only three as to keep balance. Three gifts one for each Nightingale, so that one cannot hold all the power. Each gift has one thing in common, the ability to remain hidden in the shadows. The only difference is the circumstances in which they can be activated, but there is also a drawback. They can only be activated once a day.”

“How does one become a Nightingale then?”

“There are many ways to become one, to be one of The Nightingales you must be acknowledged by Nocturnal herself. Everyone else are just the caretakers of our secrets and are in service to Nocturnal in different means/ways. The armor I am wearing is the armor of the Nightingales and I have been blessed with one of the three gifts. Now enough questions, Oromis I do not believe that you only came there to listen in on my conversation, what is it that you need?”

“You are correct in your assumption. The Queen wishes to have a word with you.”

 **“Fahliil kinbok can come to us. The Dovahkiin will not be without one of us with her at all times. Though I know that is is unnecessary as I know she can take care of herself, I will not have my rider out of my reach and or sight.”** Oromis looked up at Alduin and noded. He turned and went to deliver the message to the Queen.

“You sure have gotten to be possessive in the past few days haven’t you Alduin? You know that out of everyone here I am the strongest.” _‘Yes I know that. It is just that I cannot shake that feeling that something is going to happen and soon, I just wish to be ready for when it does come.’ ‘True I have the same feeling and I am sure that the other three have felt it as well. Most likely the king will strike after we reach the Varden, thinking he now has the upper hand only to find out that he is four steps behind.’ ‘Geh, you speak the truth in your assessment, one must always look to the future and see what has yet to come for one to remain ahead. The king most likely does not believe that we would team up with the joor and fahliil. Probably thinks we are something he has yet to get control of and will do anything to get us in his grasp.’ ‘He will soon find that we cannot be controlled by this land's magic. It will be amusing to watch, though he may go after the kinbok of the Varden. We will have to stop that, not that it will be hard, just annoying.’_ As Alduin and I are chatting I notice that the Queen is coming towards us with Oromis and Glaedr following close behind. She is clearly not happy about having to come to us instead of the other way around. 

“Ah, good evening kinbok what is it that you wished to speak about?”

“Why is it that I must come to you?” She asked barely hiding her displeasement.

“That would be because none of the dragons behind me trust you not to attempt to kill me. I thought you would have learned this by now, and I do NOT take orders from you. If you need to speak to me, you do so by coming to me not the other way around unless you want four dragons tearing up your camp.” I noted and she only barely managed to hide her emotions. “So again what is it that you needed, fahliil?”

“It about meeting with the Varden tomorrow, I …….”

“I will not be meeting them in their camp. You will have the most important members gather an hours ride outside of the camp due south. There will be no questions about it, you will simply tell them that it is of the most importance, and if they refuse to comply then their safety cannot be guaranteed. Is that understood?”

“Who do you think you are telling me what to do human?”

 **“Don’t you dare raise your voice towards my rider again fahliil, you will not live to regret it. I will also have everyone in the camp killed is that understood joor?”** Alduin quickly spoke up in my defense. **“The dovahkiin speaks the truth, you do not want four unidentified dragons approaching the camp unannounced when they only know of two other dragons and they are the enemy. All of us have agreed on this plan, so it is what we will do.”**

 **“Unless you wish for your army to be torn to shreds?”** Odahviing added on quickly as Durnehviir and Paarthurnax looked on ready for anything.

 **“It would be most wise for you to do as the dovahkiin says fahliil kinbok, we four have not eaten in days. I would not press your luck, as I have a feeling that the dovahkiin will not stop us this time.”** Paarthurnax spoke up and Queen Islanzadi looked away with reluctance written all over her emotions. 

“Very well I will inform them and have them meet us an hours ride from the camp, no exceptions made. However; Oromis, Glaedr, myself and a select few others will also be present that is my only condition. Can you accept that?”

“I expected it, so of course it is accepted.” We ended up speaking for a few hours before they left me and the dragons alone. _‘Alduin do you want to have a little fun?’ ‘How?’ ‘Tormenting humans of course. It is to my knowledge that the Varden are camped outside a town that is under the King’s control. What if I had the other three hold back until it is time to attack and then call them to wreak all sorts of havoc like you used to?’ ‘Hm…….That sounds like the kind of fun that we would enjoy, but why would you allow us to do that?’ ‘I know no one here and what better way to show the joor of this land that we are not the same and that we do not hold the same values or restraint. They must come to understand that they cannot control me or any of you and this is a lesson they are just going to have to learn the hard way. I know that you and the others have noticed how they look at us. Mainly me, they believe themselves to be far stronger and superior than I. It will be their mistake and downfall.’ ‘It would be my pleasure to show them wrong, are we going to have to hold back?’_

“No you will not. Zeyman dov enook fent draal joor slen, fah fin hin horkoron, luv hah. Katin fin krah dinok, krii.”(1)

 **“GEH! Dovahkiin!”** They shouted into the sky causing the elves to panic. 

“This is going to be fun. Paarthurnax, Durnehviir, and Odahviing I want you to wait here until I call for you. Let us see how they handle my power as dragonborn and it will elevate some of this boredom. Shall we? ”

It was dawn when we picked up camp. The day followed as the past week had except three of the dragons stayed behind, when I was asked I simply said that it would be bad if they saw them and provoked them into attacking and that I would call for them when the time was right. They left it at that. We landed at a secluded place as planned and sent messengers to the Varden's camp now we had to wait two hours until they arrived. It was my understanding that my message was received in full and was taken very seriously, then again it was given through the fahliil kinbok.

***WITH THE VARDEN***

“Lady Nasuada we have word from the elves. Most of their army has joined with our own, however, one has come here with a letter addressed to you. They said that you were waiting for it and it was of the most important.” 

“Yes, yes bring it here and summon Eragon and the others.”

“At once my lady.”  
It took about 20 minutes to get everyone together in the command tent. Once there Nasuada opened the letter only to find a location and a who to bring. They were surprised to find how many names were on the list of those who were approved to hear what was going on with the change of plans. The names were as; Nasuada, Eragon, Saphira, Arya, Roran, Jormundur, Blodhgarm, Elva, Orik, and Orrin. That was everyone that held power in the Varden, this must be as important as what was suggested. They left immediately. On their way out they heard it again

_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart._

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes._

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art,_

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes._

_It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes._

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._

_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows,_

_You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborns come._

“I wonder if they know what is coming or what we are about to find.” _‘You may have a point Eragon, I hope our masters know what is going on and have some answers for us instead of keeping us in the dark.’_ “True, but so far they have always had a reason to keep things from us. It also possible that even they don’t have all the answers.” _‘We will have to wait and see then.’_

***WITH DRAGONBORN AND CO.***

“Alduin do you hear that?” _‘Hear what?’ ‘That song. It’s from home. I believe bormah is having fun again and not telling me what else he has planned for us.’ ‘Now that you mention it I can smell others from Nirn.’ ‘Anything else?’ ‘Yes, but not clearly.’ ‘Hm I will have to find out once this is done. They are close let us take to the skies.’_ I climbed into Alduin’s saddle and made sure to strap myself in before he took to the skies. I could hear Glaedr take off not long after. 

_‘Dragonborn why did you and Alduin take off so suddenly?’_ Glaedr asked.

“They were closing in and what better way to say hey there is another rider than to land by them, hm? It is more for my amusement then yours any way. I believe that they are ten out we will stay in the clouds until it is time for us to be introduced.” Alduin pulled away quickly gaining speed and altitude while I pull up my Nightingale hood and mask. 

***10 MINUTES LATER***

It was as the dragonborn spoke ten minutes had passed when they finally arrived. To say that they were not pleased would be an understatement. Eragon and Saphira landed next to Oromis and Glaedr while the other elves greeted their Queen and other guided guests. Lady Nasuada, Roran, Orrin, Jormundur, and Orik were greeted last. 

“Will someone tell us now why it is that we had to travel so far to meet with you?” King Orrin asked impassionately.

“Yes I would have to agree with King Orrin on this one. Why did we have to travel so far when we had planned to meet with you at Uru’Baen your majesty?” Orik asked not forgetting to whom he was standing in front of. Everyone else looked at Queen Islanzadi with question and great concern, but it was not her who spoke up.

 _‘Saphira, can you not feel their presence? For the reason we have called you here is only flying above you?’_ Glaedr spoke. Everyone present looked up and saw nothing. _‘What do you mean master, I cannot feel anything?’_ Glaedr looked at Saphira. _‘Come Eragon Saphira I believe that you should meet them alone. Once they have meet then you shall as well. Do you not agree your majesty?’_ Glaedr asked while looking at Islanzadi and Oromis climbing into his saddle. Eragon doing the same, climbed onto Saphira ready to take to the skies. 

“It matters not what I say, it has to be done this way. Go.” Islanzadi waved her hand and they took to the skies. “I know what you are going to ask and no there is no need to make a pledge to hide this. It will do no good and the King already knows, unfortunately.” The elves only bowed in acknowledgement of what their Queen spoke of. It was not long after that Eragon and Saphira landed back on the ground looking up in amazement.

“Well what did you see boy? Spit it out!” King Orrin spoke again getting impatient. 

“You will see soon enough human, and a word of warning, I would watch how you speak for you may end up regretting it.” Was spoken softly by one of the other elves that accompanied their Queen. The next to land was Glaedr and Oromis quickly dismounted. Startled at the speed of his dismount the elves accompanying the Queen quickly understood and motioned for everyone to steady their horses. As soon as all the horses were secured loud flapping could be heard. Looking up everyone saw a massive black dragon coming to land in front of them. Due to how Alduin’s neck was positioned they did not see the dragonborn riding him. “He is one of the reasons why we called you out here. Due to his size it would have been bad to have him fly straight to the camp without a word of warning and have him being provoked into attacking.” The same elf spoke explaining some of why they were out there.

“Why would that have been a problem? We have a ridder ourselves and many experienced elves that could handle one dragon.” King Orrin was quick to add on. 

“If I heard you correctly, you said one of the reasons. May we know the others?” Jormundur was quick to cover for the idiot King. Everyone else also noticed this and was also looking of answers.

*3rd person*

“Maybe I can explain.” A voice sounded from behind the fairly large dragon. As soon as the voice sounded the dragon moved one of his wings to reveal a lone rider. By the armor it had to be a female rider. Getting down and walking towards the group she slowly pulled down her hood to reveal ebony hair that was pulled back into twin braids that joined into a bun. She wore strange armor that was as dark as the night. She had a bow upon her back that was of the same coloring as her armor. She also had a small mis-shappen dagger hanging upon her waist.

*1st person*

“I am the main reason as to why you had to come all this way and the one who made the original threat. It is a pleasure to meet you. Well that is what I would like to say, but it is not. I am here for a reason and so are you so let us begin shall we? You need not intorduce yourselves I know who you are and I really don’t care. Also don’t bother trying to look into my mind as it will not end well for you or those involved. Just ask the three elves still in a coma that attempted to while I was unconscious.” They all looked at me like I was crazy well except for the Queen and those who were there. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you...um….what may your name be?” Nasuada asked treading lightly.

“For now until you earn my real name, you may call me Dragonborn.” Everyone from the Varden looked at each other with surprise. “Hm. It seems you have heard of that term, have you not?”

“We have some prisoners that have been singing a song that mentions it, so yes we have heard it. What does it mean?” Roran asked. 

“Does it go as: _Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart. I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes. With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art, Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes. It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes. Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes.  
For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows,You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborns come_.?”

“Yes it is that song. It is quite ominous.” Orik spoke. 

**“It is the song of the coming of the dragonborn upon the rebirth of the dragons. You were correct in assuming it to be ominous. It is for the dov.”** Alduin spoke making all those in the Varden’s party to jump and look at him in wonder. Which caused me to start laughing. 

“That is only true to those who wish to enslave the joor. Like...hm….I don’t know…..you maybe?” 

**“Krosis, that is true. It is also what got me killed in the end is it not dovahkiin?”**

“It is, but you are getting a second chance where your life should have been ended till the end of time. I made sure of that.” 

**“That you did. By killing me you saved the world for a time, but enough of this it seems you have enraged some of the fahliil.”**

“Oh would you look at that I have and a dragon and her rider no doubt. Briinah do you and your rider wish to fight one who has taken the lives of many dragons?” I got no response as she and Eragon both leptin for the attack. “No one interfere or I will take your life.” I did not wait for a response as I knew that Alduin, Oromis, and Glaedr would head my word and stop any who thought that they could interfere. I rolled to the side as Saphira tried to claw at me, she missed completely. I could see them hesitate for a moment, I used that to sprint further into the open which enticed Saphira and Eragon to leap into the air. Once high enough I could hear her roar. It was a challenge to fight and it was one I will gladly accept. I looked up and saw that she was changing directions. I slide to a stop and she dives towards me. I inhale deeply getting ready to show them the power of the dragonborn. 

**“FUS RO DAH!”**

The force knocked Saphira and Eragon out of the sky and they landed on the ground hard. I ran towards them as I noticed that Eragon was already out of his saddle and running towards me with speed that was not human. I drew my dagger and attacked head on not missing one step. This fight would reveal my experience in long battle, but alas no normal human or elf can withstand the might of a dragon for long. I was soon pushing him back with precise strikes. I didn’t take him or anyone long that I was serious, that I was aiming to kill him. He was losing strength quickly and out of the corner of my eye I see Saphira finally getting up and ready to attack. I move just slightly and then kick Eragon in the stomach making him fly towards Saphira. He crashed into her pushing them both back. Again I inhaled deeply and I could feel the heat rising in my chest. I released no small amount of power. I knew that it would not kill them just throw them off greatly. 

**“YOL TOOR SHUL!”**

Fire tore its way towards Eragon and Saphira burning everything in its path. It took a few minutes for the flames to die down completely. They revealed a slightly burnt Saphira and and unconscious Eragon. I sheathed my dagger and walked towards the group that was frozen in fear. “You asked what it meant to be Dragonborn, well it means to be born with the blood and soul of a dragon. A dragon with the flesh of a mortal. I can use the same power as the dragons of Nirn and have the ability to kill them. No normal means of killing a dragon will work on the dov of Tamriel. I alone have that ability. It is a heavy burden to bear, but one I do with pride.” 

“YOU TAKE PRIDE IN KILLING DRAGONS?” Arya shouted in rage. I glanced at her and moved faster than she could see and threw her into the tree. Everyone shifted away in fright. She staggered forward almost falling, but I caught her and put her back on her feet. She looked at me with wonder as there was no way I should be as strong as I am. 

“I take no pride in the killing of my brothers. They brought it upon themselves when they tried to enslave mortals. I just did what our father wished of me. You can ask my dragon if it is true as he was the one who started it. Just as I finished it when I killed him.” They all turned to look at Alduin and he just smirked. 

**“Geh, the dovahkiin speaks the truth. It is not an easy thing for a mortal to do, killing us that is. We are much stronger than the dov you know. We don’t have the same restrictions, the same boundaries. We are our own and even now the dovahkiin and I are separate in power, but have the ability to share when the need arrives. We are partners and siblings.”** He then turned away and moved his head to look at me, almost beckoning me to his side. So I move to stand by his shoulder. He then wrapped his wing around me so that they could not get near me. 

“I killed him and father has given him a second chance. He is to help me with my task. That task is to help you with your problem. He made his choice as I made mine and now we are here. I know you must have more questions, but it is getting late and I would not suggest you being away much longer. We can speak more once we get back to the camp. Oh and this is not a suggestion, saddle up we head out now.” 

“You do not command me. I am a King.” King Orrin spoke with rage. 

“I care not for who you think you are. I will kill you no matter what, and if you want my help you will do as I say. If not then you are not worth it and I will take care of this myself. I will kill the remainder of the dragons and their riders. I will leave you with nothing.” I then reached up and grabbed the saddle so that I could hoist myself up. Once in and ready I pulled my hood up and saw that everyone else was ready to go. One of the elves had to help get Eragon in the saddle as he was still out of it from my last attack. Alduin and I were the last to take to the air. 

It was nearly night time by the time we got back to the Varden an hour after we left. I could sense that the joor as Alduin and the other dov called them were exhausted from the fast traveling. The only exception would be the elves and the human rider. As for myself I could keep going, I had enough energy to take on 20 bandits. The dragons had to land outside of the camp for many reasons. As the other two riders headed into camp I stayed with Alduin. 

_‘Why is it that you are staying dovahkiin? Are you not hungry or tired?’_

“No Saphira I am not hungry or tired. As for the reason that I am staying behind is so that Alduin here doesn’t freak out and go on a rampage. He has changed quite a bit after gaining the second chance, but then again it could be the bond that we share. I dare not leave, so if someone wishes to speak to me they come to me, not the other way around. Also one of you said something about some prisoners, I want them brought here.” 

_‘Why? Might I ask.’_ Glaedr asked. 

“If they knew that song then they are like me, from a different plain of existence.” 

_‘Wait they are like you? Have they also killed dragons?’_ Saphira asked with hesitation. 

“Oh heavens no. they are not like me in that regard. There can only be one dragonborn in existence at a time. Before you ask it is to maintain balance between the dov and joor…..dragons and mortals. I will be the last of my kind.” 

_‘I see. So what is it that you did to me when we fought? What was that magic?’_ Saphira asked with wonder. 

“Before I explain anymore I want your riders here as this knowledge is important for them to know as well. I care not for anyone else knowing so I leave that to you to decide, but be warned you will not like it.” 

_‘Alright I will inform Eragon of this and I will let you know of what they decide.’_

_‘I will tell Oromis as well. I suspect that the Queen will want to know as she has wanted answers since we found you.’_ That got me to laugh. 

“Very well Glaedr, but Saphira I want those prisoners here soon or I will go and look for them and that is not something you want me to do. Do that and I will tell you anything you wish to know about myself and what I can do. Deal?” It was silent for a few minutes as I assume she was informing Eragon of this before she answered. 

_‘They have agreed. They will send someone out with a tent so that we may speak privately about it, but the prisoners will be brought here with them. They will be over in an hour.’_ Saphira informed me. I looked up at the moon and see that by the time they get here it will be at full mast. It was a full moon tonight. 

“That is fine. Anything from Oromis Glaedr?” 

_‘They will be here around the same time.’_ Glaedr informed. 

“Alrighty then for now I have promised Alduin that I would spar with him once we arrived if you will excuse us.” I stood with Alduin and we moved off to the side further away from the Varden camp so that we did not disturb them too much. We decided before hand not to use our Thu’um so I stuck to my dagger and he to his teeth and talons. It was a hard pressed match and we were both even. I could hear movement in the background, but I did not care. I ran and jumped on top of Alduin’s head brought my dagger down in attempt to behead him after two good landed hits I hear him yell. **“I give!”** I jump off his head and landed right in front of him. We are both warn out at this point, but I still use healing hands on him so that every wound I caused during our match. 

**“Dovahkiin again you have bested me in battle. It is an honor to fight at your side.”**

“It is an honor to have you by my side brother, as a partner and you know not trying to kill each other even though that was one of the best battles I have ever fought.” I chuckled and turned around only to find that everyone who would be listening to my tale standing there frozen in fear or in aw. I didn’t know nor did I care so I cleared my throat to gain their attention which it did, kinda spooked them though. “I assume you have brought your guests for if you have not then there will be no tale told tonight, you will have no answers.” 

“Don’t worry dragonborn they are here.” Lady Nasuada spoke as they moved forward only for no one to be there. She turned to look and saw that no one was there. “Where did they go? Find them!” Everyone was quick to start looking. 

“CALM DOWN! Everyone don’t move.” They froze in place as I began to look around. The air got colder as the full moon climbed higher. After a few moments I noticed movement to my left as did everyone else. I turned to look at said area only to find who we were looking for. They stalked forward towards me. “Its nice to see you again friends, however by the feel in the air we have a guest. I would assume that he is not far off. Tell me do you still hold your gifts or is that why he has come?” They step out into light of the moon. I smirk when I see who is there. 

“No and I would assume that is why he has come. He is not pleased that he no longer has claim over us as he did in Tamriel.” Aela the Huntress spoke. 

“I don’t know how to feel about not having it after being with it for so long. I still don’t sleep as well as I thought I would.” Vilkas spoke up this time while rolling his shoulders. 

“What are you talking about I still see myself in the hunting grounds. We were never free of it, it just became dormant until you found us. Though it seems that one of us is hiding.” Farkas said pointing behind him towards the tree. 

I turned to look only to feel arms wrap themselves around me. I was getting ready to knock them back when he spoke. “It’s good to see you again love.” I turned around to see who it was holding me only to find my closest friend Sinding. I was about to speak when the temperature dropped even more. I can see the others beginning to panic as they have never felt a presence like this before, it was one I knew all too well. We were in the presence of a Daedric Prince. There was a rustling behind the tree, and everyone present draws their weapons getting ready to attack when out steps a giant stag. One that should not have existed here in this plain of existence. 

_‘That animal is not normal. It feels like pure evil.’_ Saphira spoke in fear. 

“Better or worse than Galbatorix?” Eragon asked in worry. 

_‘Worse.’_ Glaedr responded. 

**“Stay your weapons joor they will do you no good against that stag. He is here to talk not attack.”** Alduin spoke with great calm, but no little amount of caution. 

“To what do we owe this visit Lord Hircine, Daedric Prince of the Hunt?” I asked. 

_**“I have come to offer you your gifts back as Akatosh took them when he brought you here. However, there are a few conditions.”** _

“You giving us a choice?” I ask as I have the most experience in dealing with the over exasperated wills of the daedric princes. 

_**“Not really. You can take them back or I will find someone else. There will be a hunt and I will have my hunters back.”** _

“We will consider you for your generosity Lord Hircine, but I am afraid that I have no way to re accept your gift for I now no longer have that ability due to my father’s will. I am bonded to a dov now in ways that will forever make it impossible for you or any other to have.” I spoke calmly. 

_**“Be that as it may, you are still my champion. Hunt for the gift or be hunted in turn. All I want is for chaos to rein, and my name on the hunt.”** _

“We hunt at dawn.” The three companions, the pure breed, and I spoke. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review
> 
> Translations 
> 
> 1\. Brother dragons you each shall pray on mortal flesh, for the fear of your enemies, tear their minds. Into the cold of death, kill them.


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons, there are Dragons EVERYWHERE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the long wait, a very distracted mind, holidays and work do not make for the best of combinations. I did make a few changes to the last chapter as where I want the story to go could not unless I made them.
> 
> Discalmer: I own nothing but the plot twist and my oc Dovakiin.

Silence, now normally that is a blessing, but at the moment it is now. Everyone in the group is shocked, they don’t know what to say. I was the one to break that silence. “I expect for all of you to be ready in the morning. We have a hunt before us and it has been awhile since we last hunted as a group.”

“Harbinger, it is by the will of Hircine that we are able to once again hunt as a pack.” Farkas spoke.

“It has indeed been many moons since we have enjoyed the thrill of the hunt.” Vilkas speaks sarcastically while looking at the full moon.

“It would be an honor to be at your side shield sister.” Aela spoke while raising her bow with a blood thirsty glint in her eye.

“As much as I agree I do believe that our hosts are getting impatient, and that you had an agreement with them to answer their questions. Did you not love?” Sinding spoke softly.

“I did indeed, and will you drop that nickname” All my friends and pack mates sinickered. I give them a pointed glare and look back towards the Varden, and Elven leaders “But alas even I cannot understand the wills of the Daedra. I do apologize for the inconvenience, shall we finally begin. I know that you all have questions and many of them, but I ask you allow the dragons to ask theirs first as I know what they can sense and are most interested in finding out if it is true or not. Who knows maybe it will answer some your own.” They are silent for a few minutes, but they agree to allow the dragons to ask first as they have more specific questions. 

_‘I have a question that has been bothering me since we meet dovahkiin. When we meet I could feel this hunger to you, one that I can still feel. Does it have something to do with the dragon blood running in your veins?’_ Glaedr asked first and everyone not from Tamriel is look at me with a startled expression.

“That is a good question to ask Glaedr. However, that is not the one you should be asking first. The one you should have asked is what does it mean to be the dovahkiin/ dragonborn?”

_‘True, okay then what does it mean to be born with the blood and soul of a dragon?’_

“That is where you want to start. To understand what the dragonborn is you must first understand how they are “born”. You see we are not born into this world with our abilities, those came later when we were in the most need and when the world was in the most need of us. The dovahkiin will not come to be if the world has no need of one. You were correct when you assumed that the hunger you feel from me is from my dragon soul. Do you really wish to know why? I know for a fact that none of you will like the answer.” The dragons looked at one another as though hesitant to know what lies beneath the surface of my skin.

_‘I wish to know the answer to that as well, but you said that the dragonborn is not born with their abilities. How exactly does one gain them?’_ Saphira asked.

“I will not tell you what I mean about my so called hunger, no, I will show you when the time is right and if what I believe to true is so, then you will know within the next 48 hours. As for your other question, a dragonborn is essentially born in the time of extreme need. I was as normal as anyone growing up, however that changed when I traveled to Skyrim. To become dragonborn you must first possess the ability to withstand the changes forced upon your body, also and most important you must first die.”

“What, you mean to tell us that you had to die to gain your abilities?” Eragon asked in a whisper as though not believing what it was that I was saying.

“In a sense yes, one must die first. It is a brief death, but death nonetheless. The minute I died bormah blessed by blood and gifted me the soul of a dragon. Those are the changes I spoke of. I was born into the world with a higher ability to adapt to the changes. Not everyone has that ability, so in turn being able to become the dragonborn. Does that help you to understand?”

_‘It does, though you have yet to answer my question I will leave it for now. I have nothing else to ask as of this moment.’_ Glaedr responded.

_‘How did you become dragonborn? If you died then why, for what reason, if it’s not too personal for you to tell us?’_ Saphira asked. Glaedr was about to say something when I stopped him.

“No it is not that personal just extremely unfortunate or fortunate depending on how you look at it. If you don’t mind a short story then I don’t mind, but first you must understand the world we come from is vastly different than the one you have come to know. We face dangers everywhere, from humans, elves, dragons, the wild life, anything and everything can and will kill you. It is considered lucky to grow to be an adult. Children are a blessing to have and are trained to defend themselves from a young age. Even then most die young, and before you ask no it does not matter if you live in a forest or a village/town/city. The danger never leaves. Do you want to hear this tale now or at a latter time. I would assume you would like some rest at some point tonight. Is there anything that cannot wait for an answer?”

“Yes what in the hell was that thing and what did he and you mean by gifts?” King Orrin asked agitated.

**“That thing as you put it is a Daedric Prince. Joor I would watch how you speak to and about them, you may not wake up.”** Alduin spoke while staring down King Orrin.

“He speaks the truth. I have dealt with many of the Daedric Princes and they do not take kindly to someone speaking as you do about them. They are very high strung and will not hesitate to drag you down to their plain of existence to torment you for the rest of eternity. Trust me when I say that it is not pleasant to go there, I have been to one of their realms and I still have problems in the head.”

“Wait which one?” Sinding asked.

“Apocrypha.”

“Damn no wonder, Hermaeus Mora the Daedric Prince of Knowledge. That must have been hell and confusing.” Sinding replied.

“Why would it be confusing?” Nasuada asked.

“Hermaeus Mora speaks in riddles, you can gain no knowledge without the equivalent exchange in telling him something he wants to know. His realm is a maze of books, it is easy to lose one’s mind if you are unprepared for what it is you will see and experience. Well I guess it is that way with all the plains of Oblivion.”

“What is Oblivion?” Queen Islanzadi asked most curiously. 

“It is comprised of all the different realms in which the Daedric Princes reside.”

“I am going to regret asking, but how many are there?” Roran asked.

“That you are, there are 16 total, and if you want me to name them then forget it. I don’t want to accidentally summon them, you would faint after meeting some of them. They are a handful.”

**“You are the only one who can say that and get away with it.”** Alduin huffed.

“Yah, I know. That is because I am most of their champion.”

“Their what?” Orik asked.

“Champion, it means that I use their artifact to cause chaos in the living realm. It doesn’t matter how, but that I do and in their name. As Hircine has asked so boldly. You asked what the gift was correct?” King Orrin noded. “That will have to wait, you will see what we meant after the hunt. It is more of a curse though, it really depends on who you ask. Now that I have entertained you for a few hours I say we talk some more tomorrow after the hunt and see what else you can come up with, it will be interesting to say the least.” Everyone agrees and will meet at some point tomorrow. 

_‘Ah Glaedr, tomorrow we will be gone long before any of you get up. I just want to make sure that you inform them not to allow anyone into Dres-Leona, for any reason. Can you do that? If you do you will find your answer then.’_

_‘I will do as you say and keep them out. However they will not be happy to find out, and will demand answers tomorrow.’_ He replies.

_‘I know, but most of them will be answered once my companions and I get into that city.’_

_‘Very well, I will inform Oromis and Queen Islanzadi they will help greatly.’_ He comments.

_‘See you later then, and keep an eye on the sky. Sleep well.’ ___

__

____

***TWO HOURS BEFORE DAWN***

Right after the members of the Varden and Elven kingdom left I snuck away to scout out our options of entry points. I didn’t find any that would leave us undetected. However, I did in fact find that another dragon was hiding within the walls. On my way back I decided to try something, so I activated Clairvoyance and found another more hidden entrance. I measured it to find out that we all could fit, but only in light armor. I was the only one who had any light armor, but I luckily had extra that is made to fit the wearer. It was also enchanted so it was almost as good as the armor my companions wear.

It didn’t even take me half an hour to get back from the hidden entry way. “Okay do you want the good news or the bad first?” I ask heading over to the small campfire, as we are camping out under the stars without any cover, but the tree. 

“Good of course, who would want the bad first?” Farkas commented like it was the most common thing there is to know.

“Hahah, of course Farkas. How forgetful of me, well the good news is that I found a way in without being seen.”

“Why is it that I have a feeling we are not going to like where this is going?” Vilkas asked while looking at my smile. 

“You are correct in assuming that my friend you won’t. It is not large enough to fit you and your armor. I have some light armor that you can wear that would do the trick. Also you cannot have anything on your back so only one handed weapons or magic.”

“Hm…..That is a problem. Very well we will follow your lead love.” Sinding spoke coming to a conclusion.

“Lead on Harbinger. We follow your lead.” Aela spoke as they stood up getting ready to change their armor. I handed them all leather armor that has muffle movement enhancements along with resistance to magic/stamina damage, while I changed into my ebony mail armor. Once they were changed I handed them all one handed swords and a few daggers. I walked over to Alduin and rubbed his snout. _‘It will take us a few hours to get through the tunnel even with anything down there, I will call for you as soon as I get out of there. I also will not cut the connection just so that you know everything that is going on while we are down there. Once we are out be ready to feast with our brothers.’ ‘Be careful, I know that even if you die I will live on, but that is not why I was given a second chance. I was given this chance to help you and to amend for what I have done and I can only do that with your help.’ ‘Don’t worry I have plenty of things up my sleeves that will shake the foundations of how they see the world. I will not lose my life, not yet.’_ I return to where they were waiting for me and we take off into the early dawn.

***WITH THE VARDEN***

Eragon woke only after three hours of sleep. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. He stepped out of his tent to be greeted by Oromis, Glaedr and Saphira. He was surprised to see his master outside his tent.

“The dragonborn and her group left. They are not in camp or on the outskirts. We have not heard anything from those patrolling, so we have no idea when or where they have gone. We however, can see her dragon. Let us go and see what is going on.” Oromis spoke quickly while walking away, moving towards Alduin.

**“Be careful where you tread joor, for I am in no mood for your nonsense. My rider is not here yes, but she has not forbidden me from having a snack or two while she is away, so whatever your business here is let it be known then leave.”** Alduin spoke with a growl not even looking to see who approached him.

“You wouldn’t ea…..” Eragon started when he was interrupted.

_‘Eragon hold your tongue, yes he will. He will not hesitate to kill us. I have spoken to the dovahkiin enough to know that he will not hesitate to do so. Excuse him Alduin, he is young and is still learning.’_ Glaedr spoke.

**“Be sure it does not happen again dovah. Now I assume you have noticed the absence of my rider and her companions, no?”** Alduin spoke again still irritated.

“Yes, we have and we wanted to know if you knew where they went.” Oromis asked politely.

**“Were you not paying attention last night joor? They have a task given to them by a Daedric Prince, that is where they have gone. Hunting if you will.”** Alduin spoke growing more irritated by the minute.

_‘He is correct I did tell you that last night after the dovahkiin contacted me that they would be gone long before we woke, but I was not aware that they would be gone so long when did they leave exactly?’_

**“They left about two hours ago. I am still in contact with my rider so I know what is going on and I must say that they are having quite a bit of fun hunting. Now LEAVE!”** Alduin spoke reaching the point of pure annoyance. They were quick to leave and inform the council about what they have learned.

***WITH THE HUNTING PARTY***

“You were correct about not fitting in here with our armor and two handed weapons, this place is very small.” Aela spoke in a hushed tone so that we didn’t alert any enemies.

“Be careful there is a magically sprung trap up ahead. Try to avoid it, as it is set to kill any who trespass.” I spoke while leading the way with both candlelight and clairvoyance activated to guide the way. I stepped ahead **“FUS”** the trap was sprung so that we were able to walk around. It was not long after that we felt that something was wrong.

**“LASS YAH NIR”** I whispered and when it took effect I could see that we were being surrounded. “Backs to each other we are surrounded. Let the hunt begin.” It didn’t take long for them to show themselves. I could tell that they were mages and I gave a fierce growl. I was ready for battle, to kill those who stand in my way. We sprang apart and attacked head on. It didn’t take us long to take care of them. Most ended up dead there were a few we spared, but they ended up dead also after they lead us to a room with strange eggs. They said something about a dragon rider killing their masters. After their monolog they tried to lock us in the room, but we slit their throats before they could. We smashed the eggs before they could hatch and moved on. By the time we found our way out of the tunnel two hours had passed. Not as long as I thought it would so that was a good sign. We entered what looked to be a place of worship, that was when I had a moment to talk to Alduin. _‘Hey we are finally out of that damn tunnel. Have to say I have been in worse places.’ ‘Are you ready to put on a show?’ ‘I do believe that we are ready to have some fun yes, are you ready to feast?’ ‘I need to get away from the joor, they are close to losing their lives.’_ I giggled at the thought. _‘Alright let me know when they are at the hill and then I will call you and the others.’ ‘It will not take long.’_

***WITH ALDUIN***

_‘Glaedr, I need you to gather everyone of importance at my location immediately, I care not for what it is that they are doing get them here.’_

_‘Why? Is everything alright?’_

_‘Get them here now. You will finally have some of your questions answered.’_

He didn’t respond for a few minutes. Alduin was about to say something when he did respond.

_‘We are on our way.’_ It did not take them long to get their. Most were out of breath and were angered with the dragon for the summons without warning, but they also wanted their answers.

**“Before you ask no I am not the one who is going to give them to you. The dovahkiin is, she is going to put on a show and you are to watch. If you or your men move towards the city you will become a part of the display. We care not for who you are and which side you belong. We follow the dovahkiin and she follows bormah’s will. Now sit back and enjoy joor, for this is what it means to make us your enemy.”** _‘It is done they are here and I am ready to get out of here.’_

Eragon’s group could hear something in the wind, but what startled them the most was when Alduin suddenly took to the skies as though compelled to. There were a few more whispers on the wind, it almost sounded like names. Who could have caused them though?

***WITH THE DOVAHKIIN/HUNTING PARTY***

_‘It is done they are here and I am ready to get out of here.’_

**“AL DU IN”**

**“OD AH VIING”**

**“DUR NEH VIIR”**

**“PAAR THUR NAX”**

I had shouted to the heavens calling all four of the dragons and alerting the city to the presence of intruders. I noticed a small glimmer to my left towards the alter. Walking towards it I saw what it was. It was the Ring of Hircine, blessed. I grab the ring and I give it to Sinding. “I can no longer be his champion as I cannot hold the blood. It will help you control your gift.” I whisper. In the distance I hear a dragon’s roar and by the sound of it the dragon is quite young, it is the dragon that was guarding the city. 

“I will handle the dragon you four go and find the gift, please don’t allow anyone else to get it. I cannot even begin to imagine what it would happen if some unknown person got their hands on it, let alone the king. First check the nobles mansion, if I know Hircine as well as I do he would place it there. It makes for a more complicated hunt. Kill everyone that stands in your way, just as the animals he wants you to be, as you are the ones that hunt in the name of Hircine Daedric Prince of the Hunt. Now go and tear their throats out, let none rest, spare only those who hide in the shadows.” I say while walking towards the chapel doors. I hear that they have changed into their original armor. I look back and a smirk plants itself on my face. “Let the hunt begin.” I kick the doors open and we all run out. I head right while they head left towards the largest building in town. I am running killing every soldier in my sights, none have lived as I swung my daedric one handed blade. In the distance I hear three more dov, but it is not their roars that I hear it’s their shouts. They swoop down and start setting the city on fire. 

It was not long after that I hear another shout, one I knew very well. It was my dragon, my partner for life, Alduin. I look at him and see that all four dov are now feasting on the souls of their kills. Out of the corner of my eye I see a much smaller dragon and that they have landed on top of the wall. I begin to move again when I hear a joor shout from the back of the dragon. Moving quickly I begin to climb up the sides of a few buildings. Once on the roof I begin running across the roofs towards the smaller dragon. I see that he has noticed me and has found that I am one of the ones responsible for this mess.

“Halt, who goes there.” The joor spoke. I kept running.

“Stop in the name of the king!” The man on the back of the dragon spoke again and again I ignored it. 

“I said _HALT!_ ” The spell did nothing to me and I could see the surprise on his face now knowing that magic had no effect on me the dragon started to flap his wings getting ready to take off to the skies.

**“JOOR ZAH FRUL”**

At that moment everyone froze as they watched a dragon and its’ rider fall out of the sky, and at great speed. They crashed just outside the city of Dres-Leona. It did not take long for me to find where they landed as they were still unable to take to the skies. The dragon was pissed all I could hear was his roars as he tried to fight the power of my Thu’um. I could feel that time was running out so I attacked the dragon again with the shout. This time however, his rider had the foresight to leap of the dragon’s back. He rushed at me and I met him halfway with my one handed Daedric blade. We were locked at the hilts.

“What sort of magic did you use against Thorn?” The rider asked.

“It was magic far older than even the ancient language. It is the purest form of magic, something that you will never be able to use.” I relied and kicked him away. I launched into another attack taking him by surprise. We stayed locked in combat for a good while. In the distance I could hear the roars of my companions as they have found what it was they were looking for. “The time has come to end this.” I knocked him back and he sprung back as I inhaled deep.

**“ZUN HAAL VIIK”**

His blade was torn out of his hands. He was quick to recover it and continue the attack, but it was not quick enough. I exchanged my blade for my enchanted Daedric blade and this time our blades meet his broke from the force in which I used. He looked on in shock not once seeing my fist coming at him, I hit him i one of his vitals knocking him out for at least a few hours. I hear a roar not too far off and see that his dragon is now getting ready to attack me. I took another deep breath and waited until he was in range for my shout.

**“GOL HAH DOV”**

I could see him trying to fight what it was that I had done to him, but with his rider unconscious and my experience he stood no chance. He came crashing down again, but this time he lowered his head in submission as I was the “Alpha” dragon. 

“Meyz **PAAR THUR NAX, DUR NEH VIIR.** ”

As they both Paarthurnax and Durnehviir arrive I have put the young rider on the back of his dragon. 

**“Dovahkiin, what will you have us do?”** Durnehviir asked.

“I would like for you to take this dragon and his rider to the Varden and make sure that are not harmed. I can help them and I will not allow them to be punished for something that they could not control. Now go all of you. Thorn go with them they will protect you and your rider.” 

They all took off. After making sure that they were a safe distance away I put my weapon away. _‘Alduin how does it go are they all dead and have you eaten your fill?’ ‘Geh, Dovahkiin we have eaten our fill of the king’s men and all those who had gave their loyalty to him.’ ‘Good then I want both you and Odahviing to come meet me there are a few things I need done and I am ready to head back.’ ‘What about your ahmul and friends?’ ‘They know to head back to the Varden once I get that gate down.’ ‘Alright we are heading back now.’_ It took them not even two minutes to find where I was. 

“Odahviing, I would like for you to go and destroy the Eastern and Western gates so that the Varden my do as they wish with the city. We are done after that task is done. Head to the camp after words, you know where to find it correct?”

**“Geh, dovahkiin. I will see you then.”**

He took off back to the city as I climbed up onto Alduin. Once I was settled in Alduin took to the skies. He knew that something was not right with the dovah named Thorn. There was something that we were missing and we will find out what it is. _‘As much as I know that we have to head back immediately I need some space from the joor. Would you mind if we just fly alone for a short while?’ ‘Not at all dovahkiin, we both could use the peace and quiet for I know that they will ask nothing but questions upon our return.’ ‘True, but most will finally be answered, and promises fulfilled. For now we fly like the dov that we are.’_

The wind was all we could hear at the altitude that we were at. It felt as though no time had passed when Odahviing had come upon us to inform me that everyone had gathered and that the dovah known as Thorn and his rider were both awake and trying to get away. We all head back to the tree in which our camp was located. As Alduin approached I could see the fear in the doah known as Thorn, no doubt from the size of Alduin and the air about the great dovah. I doubt that the dragon and his rider saw me on Alduin’s back. We landed about a mile away from the camp and both dov walked towards the group. Upon reaching them I slowly descended from Alduin’s back making my presence known to my guests.

“I am glad to see you awake rider, and I see that you have meet my other companions.” I spoke seeing that both Paarthurnax and Durnehviir had taken a spot on each side of the smaller dragon.

“What is this? I demand that you let me go!” The young rider spoke.

“And why presay would I do that? Is it because you work for the king or that you believe yourself to be stronger than I? Hmmm?”

“........”

“I didn’t think so, now shut your mouth child and listen. I care not for who you think you are or what you have been trained to do. To me you are nothing and I will not hesitate to kill you and your dragon.” 

“You can’t kill a dragon. You don’t have it in you.” The rider replied quickly cutting me off.

**“Ha, that was funny joor. The Dovahkiin unable to kill a dovah, hmmmmm, I wonder how many times have you hear that one dovahkiin?”** Odahviing asked with amusement.

“I have long since lost count. I know that it was well over 30. I also lost count of how many times that was proven wrong, and how many dov had to die because they would not listen. Oh well you do what you must to survive in Tamriel.” I replied with a smirk on my face. “But enough of this, boy do not test me I will and can kill your dragon. Push me hard enough and I will allow the dov behind me to destroy this pain of existence instead of helping it.”

“I thought you were brought here to help us?” Eragon asked with alarm.

“I was brought here to deal with a rogue dragon and his out of control rider, how I do so it up to me and me alone. At this point in time I am leaning towards that option and I know that the dov behind me would not mind at all. I can imagine the feast they will have.”

“What of your other companions? Won’t they get caught up as well?” Lady Nasuada asked hoping to deter me from that path.

“No harm shall befall them as they would be helping with their newly gifted gifts. Again the life I grew up knowing is vastly different than the one you know. What you are facing is nothing to what Alduin brought to us not once, but twice. I was the one to finally end his reign of terror.”

“Aye, it is true. Without the dragonborn our world would have ended and all of us food for the dragons. I was nice of you to wait for us dear.” Sinding spoke as he walked up to me, with the rest of our group.

“Ah good you’re back, can you do something for me?”

“Sure what is it that you need love?”

“Really? I thought I told you to stop.” He laughed in response. “That dov has something that interests me. I cannot place what it is exactly, but I can feel that it has to do with the souls of dragons. Find them and bring them here. Aela, Farkas you hold the rider and Vilkas help the unwanted one search will you?” They all laughed at that as I smirked at Sinding. “Durnehviir can you hold back the baby dovah?”

“Of course Harbinger.” The three companions replied while Sinding nodded and got to work.

**“Geh, Qahnaarin. It shall be my honor.”** Durnehviir spoke.

“Oromis will you come here, I do believe that it is time for me to hold true to what I spoke about when we first met. Alduin helped your dragon and now I will help you. Come don’t be afraid, though I will not lie this has never been done before and I am guessing that it will hurt. To explain what it is that I am going to do I will first explain what a shout is. A shout is not magic. It is the power of the dragons spoken in the dovahzul or dragon tongue. Each shout is comprised of three worlds of power, the shout I am about to use is new.”

“What do you mean by new?” Oromis asked.

“It means that it is not of dov origin. Basically that it was created by a joor. Now while I was flying with Alduin I had time to meditate and bring strength to what it is that I am about to do so I ask that you trust me. Can you do that?” He looked distant. I could tell that he was talking to Glaedr, most likely about what I had just told them. After a few minutes he nodded. I took a deep breath and nodded back. “Eragon, Arya I need you each to stand on one side of him. He will most likely pass out when I am done.” They both moved to stand on one side of him while I moved to stand in front of him. I placed my hands on the sides of his head and took a deep breath, bringing in my focus to the three words I was about to speak. **“GAAR HAH DREAM”** I could feel the magic try to revoke my commands but soon broke and began to shatter. When I finally allowed the words of power to fade I could hear screams of pain, I see that it is Oromis. Before removing my hands from him I activate healing hands to help with some of the pain. Releasing him from my grasp I nod to Eragon and Arya to take over and they do.

I step back and end up leaning against Alduin’s side. He lowers his head and looks me in the eyes with great concern. “Why do you look at me so? You know that I will be fine, tired but fine nonetheless.” 

“Am I not allowed to worry over your health dovahkiin? You are after all my rider.” 

“Of course, of course Alduin I would never deny you that opportunity. However that being said there is one more problem that must be taken care of. You two get over here.” I said pointing at Thorn and Murtagh. They tooked terrified at what I had done, they all did with the exception of those from Tamriel they looked amazed. “I said to come HERE!” That snapped them out of their amazement/fear quickly and they began to move away from me. “Now we can do this the easy way or the hard you decide it matters not to me.” They don’t move. “FINE THE HARD WAY IT IS! Aela, Farkas, Durnehviir bring them here before me and keep them there.” Both Murtagh and Thorn struggled against the hold of their holders. I could see that the both of them were surprised at the strength held by the ones holding them. Out of the corner of my eye I could also see that the Varden leaders were to say the least frightened of me and my companions, all of them.

“That is far enough. Now I am going to have them release you and you will not move. If you move I will kill you. If you are good then I know for a fact that you will be thanking me for this later, and it will piss the king off greatly. I am so looking forward to that.” I see that they will not move and have Aela, Farkas and Durnehviir let them go and that Sinding and Vilkas have gotten the saddle bags off and have found what they were looking for. _‘Alduin I know that after what I am about to do I will pass out, most likely for a few days. The young dovah and his rider do not leave under any circumstances. Am I understood?’ ‘Geh. I understand they will not leave, if they need food or anything it will be brought to them.’ ‘Thank you Alduin.’_ Again I take a deep breath and release it bringing focus back to my mind as three new words of power came to mind. I look at Murtagh and Thorn, I knew that this is the only way to save them from the king. **“HAH DAL VO”** I release my intention upon the dragon and his rider, I again can feel the magic trying to resist my command and yet again it breaks. As the power fades into oblivion my world goes black.


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A history lesson and some truths reviled!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I had to think a lot on how I wanted this chapter to flow. Not to mention my wanting to add in the Hobbit, which took a lot of pondering of how I was going to add that in. I have most of it worked out so no problems.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT TWIST AND MY OC.
> 
> Armor-  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0e/c6/b4/0ec6b471e541a5e1b943aa455c206b3a.jpg  
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1102/3024/products/VG-18556_Spiral_Bone_Brocade_Steampunk_Corset_F.jpg?v=1478669352  
> http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=41669042  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/77/23/60/7723609e2308b86c1c5c1ed62fc36d3f.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/3c/d0/4c/3cd04c358fafa58d92bb594f4fa2266b.jpg
> 
> War Paint-  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/33/ef/7c/33ef7ce72e2e32c0a0386800fbab6c3d.jpg

***ALDUIN’S POV***

_‘EYOAN! EYOAN CAN YOU HEAR ME’_ I ask as catch her before she hits the ground. I knew that she told me that she would not be able to stay conscious, but it does nothing for the worry that I can feel growing. Much has changed between us over the past few weeks of being bonded and I have quickly learned that I would do anything to keep her safe. In the distance I hear others shouting trying to figure out what has happened. I gently pick her up and tuck her under one of my wings, quickly hiding her from view. 

**“SILENCE! I have had enough of this nonsense, Glaedr your rider will be fine in a few hours. Let him rest, Eragon and dovah you are to watch the other rider and make sure that they do not go anywhere.”**

“What happened? What is going on?” King Orrin asked in a demanding tone.

**“Hold your tongue joor. You do not demand anything from me. Now get out of my sight before I decide to have a small snack, all of you save the riders and their dragons…...GO!”**

They all left in a hurry not wanting to piss the ebony dragon off more than necessary. 

**“Alduin where is the dovahkiin? Is she alright?”** Paarthurnax asked.

 **“She is here resting and most likely will not wake for a few days.”** I lifted my wing to show the small group of joor that she was in fact safe and sound. I then fold my wing back down over her to protect her. _‘Wake soon Eyoan. I do not believe I can hold myself back for much longer.’_ I curl around her and close my eyes knowing that the others would look out for anything that wishes do harm to my rider and closest dare I say it…...friend.

***EYONA’S POV***

The first thing that I register when I am slowly bringing myself up from the depths of sleep is that I am very warm. I feel as though my body is made of lead and my head is pounding, almost as bad as the hangover I got from having that drinking contest with Sanguine a few years back. After that I swore that I would never drink that much in one sitting again. The next thing that I register is that someone is talking. It was whispered, but for some reason it sounds like they are standing right next to me. Which is strange as the last time I had that happen was the first time I was in Skyrim after my father sent me out to find my place in the world. 

_‘Alduin?’_

_'Eyoan your finally awake. Are you alright? Are you in need of assistance, and don’t lie to me I can feel it.’_

_‘I will be fine after I eat and get some water. How long have I been out? Has anything important happened?’_

_‘It has been two days. I will have someone get you something to eat, and nothing of importance has happened. Though, the Varden leaders keep coming out here to speak to you everyday. It is beginning to really get on our nerves. They demand to know what is going on. We ended up moving further out so that Odahviing would not decide to just roast them.’_

_‘I can imagine, what about the young rider and dovah? Did they try to escape?’_

_‘Yes, but they were quickly put back down and haven’t tried again.’_

_‘That’s good. I need you to gather all the riders and their dragons it is time for answers, also have Sinding bring me those bags that he found on the young dovah.’_

_‘Alright…...for now eat and regain your strength you are going to need it.’_

_‘Thank you Alduin, for everything.’_ There was silence in response, but I knew he understood what I meant. I was left to my own devices when I saw that what I was laying in was not a tent, but Alduin's wing. I look over to see that Farkus is bringing me some food and water.

“Thank you Farkus.” I said after taking the what he had brought.

“Welcome, see you when your done and ready. Also Aela should be coming in soon with a change of clothes, and one more thing. It’s good to see that you look like you again and not under the enchantment.” I looked at him confused and then understood what he meant. Before I could ask he was gone. 

_‘Why didn’t you tell me that the enchantment Bormah used broke?’_

_‘You did not ask.’_ I sigh. 

_‘They are going to have more questions.’_

It was 30 minutes later when I was finally able to make it out from under Alduin’s wing. I was greatly surprised and utmost grateful when Aela brought me my newest armor that was being worked on before we were brought to this new plain of existence. I was wearing an over the bust corset and jacket made with light ebony infused leather, that had patterns of mithril embedded into the armor. The pants were also ebony infused leather, and my boots were coated in mithril with enough space so that I may store some daggers without them being found. I then also had archer guards fashioned using the same material as my corset. I pulled my hair into a braided half up half down. 

_‘Is everyone here?’_

_‘Geh, are you sure that you are ready for this? You have only just woke from completely draining yourself of energy.’_

_‘Yes, Alduin I am sure. They have waited long enough for answers that I must admit are long overdue. I made a promise and I intend to keep it, no matter my state of exhaustion.’_

_‘Zu’u ov hin mulaag, nuz zu’u laan tol ofan hin kopraan tiid hass. Mu lost tiid, bormah dreh ni laan hin lass ofan krasaar.’_ (1) 

_‘Vahzan, I will rest for a week before I set out to do as bormah has asked. I never knew that you would worry so much about a mal joor.’_

_‘You are no longer a joor, you know that right?’_

_‘Of course I do, but then again I was never a true joor to begin with.’_

_‘Geh, vahzan. They are here, let’s get this over with. Come on out mal gein.’_

I walk up to his wing and gently pat it. Before he moves it up so that I may leave I can hear that he moves his head towards my location. He lifts it just enough that he could see me. He brings his snout up to my face and touches the tip of his nose to my forehead. I bring up my hands and rest them under his chin. “Thank you for protecting me, even when you did not have to.” He breaths hot air into my face as a reply, but I knew he understood. Alduin lifts his head and for the first time the riders of Alagaesia see me for who I am. There were no more enchantments, no more lies.

“I do believe that it is time for me to give you some answers, now that there will be no more interruptions. First allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eyona Silver-Moon, Thane of Whiterun, and Falkreath, Dragonborn, and Harbinger of the Companions. I request that what is dissuaded stay here until I am ready for the Varden leaders to know. That goes for Queen Islanzadi as well. What I am about to tell you is very personal and will no doubt confuse you, maybe even make you angry, but please note that is is all true and if you still have doubts I will allow you to see some of my memories. Can you promise me that, or do I have to make you swear in the Ancient language?”

They looked at me like I had two heads. I found it to be quite funny, that was until several minutes passed with no reply, so I cleared my throat which snapped them out of it. “Did you hear me or were you too busy staring at me?” I could see it in there eyes as they tried to compose themselves that they had many questions. They all looked at each other and gave a nod. “We will not say anything unless you give us permission, _WE SWEAR_.” Eragon was the one to reply, but they all spoke in the Ancient language. Their dragons did as well. “Alright then I can see that you have questions I will answer a few now and then I will tell you all that I can for the time being. You have to realize that most of what I am going to tell you is very complicated. The concepts that surround my entire existence are in the best ways ironic. Now if you are ready we can begin. Who would like to go first?”

 _‘How is it that you look so different from when we first met? I know that you were not an elf when we first met.’_ Saphira was the first to ask.

“That is because of an enchantment that Bormah put on me before we arrived in this land. It was supposed to last a few weeks longer, but with the amount of energy I used in helping both Oromis and Murtagh as well as their dov. What you see now is who I really am.” 

“What are you? You don’t look human and not entirely elf.” Eragon asked.

“Is it so hard to understand when you yourself are as I am?” I asked in retort.

“So you are half breed then. If that is true then why is it that you are as pale as snow, not to mention I have never seen such pure white hair.” Eragon spoke softly and I giggled.  
“You have to understand that Nairn has six different mer species. Altmer or the High Elves, Bosmer-Wood elves, Dunmer-Dark elves, Orsimer-Orcs, Dwemer-Dwarves, and lastly the Falmer…...there are also four species of humans the Imperials, Nords, Redguard, and the Bretons. Then you have the off species such as the Khajiit and Argonians’. Each has their own characteristics and home lands. Now that you know that we have four species of elves alone is it so hard to believe that I am half? Though you do have a point, it is very rare for races to marry outside and even rarer have children together.” 

“You said that there were four races of elves, but you only explained three. That alone would tell me that you are of the race that you did not explain…..it was Falmer was it not?” Oromis asked.

“NO…..I am not one of those abominations, those betrayers. The Falmer were the original inhabitants of Skyrim before the Nords. The two races lived in peace for some time before the Nords got too pushy and forced the Falmer underground. However, even that is not completely true. The Falmer were once known as the Snow elves. I am a direct descendant of one the only remaining Snow elves left in Skyrim. My father is Knight-Paladin Gelebor. He serves as the protector to the shrines of the Chantry of Auri-El, which is how he met my mother. Now my mother was a Nord of high descent, she was the daughter of Istlod and sister to Torygg, both of which were High Kings in Skyrim. She had left to go on a pilgrimage that our female ancestors went on as a way to find enlightenment before entering court and eventually marriage. Well she chose to go on the path of Auri-El. It was not an easy one, trust me I have traveled it a many times when I was growing up. There are a total of five wayshrines that one must go to and fill a ewer of purified water, to which then travel to the Inner Sanctum for final enlightenment.” I quiet down thinkinging back to my travels and the last time I saw my father. I take a deep breath before continuing. “The last time that I saw my father was on my last run through the path, when he finally deemed me worthy to carry Auriel’s Bow, an honor in which was also gifted to my mother before me. He once told me that she was very eager to learn about a once thought dead race of elves and helped him to find my uncle the Arch-Curate Vyrthur. It was thought that he was infected by the betrayers or Falmer, however, it was revealed that it was actually one of his previous initiate’s that started everything. The initiate was infected by the vampire’s curse or blood, which led him to being infected and abandoned by Auri-El. My mother was the one to finally stop his madness and in the process saved my father’s life. She spent a good ten years staying with him and learning before they finally got Auri-El’s blessings and married. Everything else is as they say history.” 

“Wow…...that is some history. So you are one of the last of your race then? What about the others, the ones you call betrayers?” Murtagh asked.

“They are betrayers because they turned their backs on Auri-El and in doing so they are not what they once were. They are creatures that hide in tunnels and wish nothing more than to end any and all that tract through their tunnels. My father has been working with them to hopefully save them, but over the years they have proven to be almost too far gone. They have no rational thought only primitive instincts. So in the long run it is just my father and I, so yes we are the last of our race.” After that I was met with silence. I did not push them as I knew it was a lot to take in, after all it was not everyday that one learned and met someone was the last of an entire race. I took this time to get up and stretch my legs for I knew that this next part was going to take much more time to explain, not to mention much more complex. I went over to Alduin and sat back down waiting for the next question to be asked. I knew it would not be long. 

I was broken out of my thoughts by a voice I had heard only once before. _‘In the battle before, you shouted something and I was forced out of the sky what was that?’_ Thorn asked in a deep baritone voice. I looked up and saw that I now have everyone’s undivided attention, however, it was not me that answered. 

**“Dragonrend”** It was Alduin, he answered without looking up.

 _‘What is this Dragonrend? It sounds horrible.’_ Saphira asked.

“That my dear Saphira is the very question I was waiting for. It will take a great deal of time to explain so we will be needing food and a drink or two so how about this let us take a short break to get what we need and then I will go about explaining. Is that acceptable to everyone?” 

“Why can’t you explain it now?” Murtagh asked.

“It is as Eyoan explained before, joor, it will take much time and I know for a fact that you need to eat. So do as my rider said and take the break.” Alduin explained with an irritated voice. They all nodded after that and left to get some food and something to drink. 

“Sinding could you get me something to eat and drink? I do not wish to go into the Varden looking as I do…...not just yet.”

“Sure thing love.” He replied with a wink.

“Stop being such a flirt Sinding, you know it has no effect on me.” I huffed and he walked into camp laughing at my reaction. “Aela how are the three of you fairing? Have you had to hunt yet?”

“We are doing fine Harbinger, you should worry more about yourself. After all you did exhaust yourself, to the point of being unconscious for two days.” Was her reply.

“You know how I feel about you calling me that. You are my friends and you really need to rethink me being Harbinger. I don’t think I can go back after this.” None of them replied after that as they new that I was most likely right. 

***30 MINUTES LATER***

Everyone was back now and ready to listen. I could tell by the looks on their faces that the leaders of the two armies had asked them questions. I kinda felt bad for withholding information, but in the long run it was necessary. I looked up at the sky to calm my racing thoughts. _‘Drem mal gein, zu’u het. Hon niid nok. Tinvaak.’_ (2) I look into Alduin’s eyes and send him my thanks for the encouraging words. 

“Odahviing, Parrthurnax, Durnehviir there is a lake not far from here if you would like to stretch your wings. Well will most likely be talking long into the night. You do not have to stay around for it if you do not wish, the same goes for you four. I know how much you probably want to run. Go and have fun, just don’t get caught.” I added. Odahviing and Durnehviir took to the skies and headed in the direction of the lake. The companions and Sinding also got up and walked in that direction. I took a deep breath and looked at the riders. “Earlier Saphira, you asked me what Dragonrend was, well for me to be able to explain that I must first explain what it is exactly that I am. Before you ask no I do not mean my race as that has nothing to do with my abilities. When we first met I gave you a brief explanation of what it means to be the Dragonborn and how we are essentially born, however, that was nothing but the bare minimum of information.”

 _‘What do you mean by that? I know that you said that you had something to show us, something that will answer our questions. Did you not mean it?’_ Glaedr asked with slight irritation.

“Drem Glaedr, I did not lie when I said that I had to show you, and that you would not like it. Now I can start with that and then explain, or I can explain so of it then show you. You decide what will it be dovah, for by the end of the night you will have most of your answers, but I urge you to really think about it before answering.” I stood and walked over to where Thorn’s saddle bags were kept. I grabbed the two that held what I had asked for after the battle at Dras-Leona. I moved back towards Alduin and saw that Murtagh was looking at me with shock, almost like he was surprised that I had happened to pick the two bags he wanted to keep hidden. I look at him and smirked and that is when he knew that I was after the Eldunari that he had stored away in his saddle bags on Galbatorix’s order, in hopes that he could capture Eragon and Saphira. He knew. 

“Mey, drey ni zu’u lost ni mindok? Mey joor, faal dovah sil dii.” (3) I spoke with the same smirk planted on my face. I saw that he paled even more when the bags caught the attention of the other two riders and their dragons. 

“So have you decided?”

 _‘Yes, we have we would like for you to show us first. We hope that then your explanation will be easier.’_ Glaedr spoke with nods from Eragon, Saphira, and Oromis.

“Ol hin fen, meyz.” (4)

_‘Of course they want it the hard way. I should have known. They are not going to like what I am about to do and I will need some help breaking them, if I set them up would you mind smashing them?’_

_‘Geh, I will help. If they try anything though I will not hesitate to hurt them, maybe even kill.’_

_‘Let us hope it doesn’t come to that shall we Alduin?’_

_‘We shall.’_

I move to where I am standing right in front of Alduin and set one of the bags down. “Now I know for a fact that Murtagh knows what is in these bags, would you like to inform the others or should we play show-n-tell?” The other riders and dragons look at Murtagh and sees the panic in his eyes, they turn and look at me. I move the bag that I am holding up to eye level when I see that he will not speak. “Fine, but you do realize that this is your choice. If it is any sort of consolation is was going to happen anyway, you just sped it up by a few hours. Tell me do you recall what I told you earlier about the hunger you feel burning inside me?”

“You said it had something to do with your dragon soul.” Eragon answered.

“Correct. Well now you get to see how that hunger is sated, willing or not.” I opened the bag and drew out its contents. The shock on Eragon and Oromis faces, and the fury on Glaedr and Saphira’s was plenty said that they knew what it was that I held.

 _‘What is it that you plan on doing to those?’_ Glaedr asked in rage.

“Answering your question dovah. You know the importance of the Eldunari when a dragon dies, but what you do not know is what it means for me. The hunger you feel makes you feel as though I could eat a dragon correct?” _‘Yes.’_ “Well that is because I can. Well not the physical body of course, but the soul.” I take the Eldunari and place it on the ground. Alduin lifts his front leg and takes is underneath it. The dragons all start to stand so that they may attack us, but Alduin stops them. **“Do not test me, you asked the dovahkiin for answers and now you are going to learn the truth. What she says is the truth, she does in fact devour the souls of fallen dovah, as it is the only way to truly kill us. Now sit back and observe, if you move we will not hesitate to add you to the list to kill.”** Alduin growled as he smashed the Eldunari. 

 

***3RD PERSON POV***

They watched in horror as a bright wisp like light fled from the smashed orb and flew right towards Eyoan. They watched as her eyes grew wide and as she gasped like she was dropped into a pool of frozen water. Alduin did not wait for his rider to recover as he quickly smashed the other. The same light emerged and also went towards the so called dragonborn. That is when they truly understood the hunger that they felt and when true fear of the little halfling standing before them grew. They knew that she could and would in fact kill them if it was asked of her. They truly found someone to fear.

***1ST PERSON POV***

It had felt like I was being torn inside out and then put back, only for the same process to repeat. I absolutely hate this feeling. It makes me feel less like a joor and more like a dovah. I could feel Alduin in the back of my mind helping me cope with having to not only absorb one dovah sil, but two back to back. I could feel that my nose had started to bleed, it was almost too much for my heart to take. Although it never lasts long it always leaves me wanting more, even though I hate the feeling it leaves behind. I start to black out at the memories left behind by the dovah sil’s, I could see everything, when they meet their riders, I could smell and taste everything that they once did. I could feel their fears, their hopes. I also saw their deaths. I was forced to sit down due to all the raw emotions, the hate they felt for Galbatorix, and finally the peace they felt as they calmed down knowing that they were finally free of his control. I could hear their whispered thank you’s. “You’re finally free…….be…...at…...peace.” I spoke loud enough and with a shaky breath while trying not to pass out. 

It was about ten minutes later when I was calm enough to speak again. I look up and see nothing, but pure rage in the eyes of the other three riders. “You wanted to know what it means to be the dragonborn. Well in the Dovahzul it means Dragon Hunter Born or born hunter of dragons. In Tamriel the dragons are immortal so the only way to truly kill them is for a mortal to take in their soul. That is what you just saw, before you just blow up in my face I did ask you and like I said it was going to happen. More or less it had to happen.” 

“How…….how could you?” Eragon asked in sadness.

“How could I what? Devour their souls?”

“Yes.” Was the whispered reply. 

“I have no control over it. If I had let them sit it would have still happened, just at a slower process, which would have put me in a lot pain. It is no walk in the park you know. It hurts a lot. I feel everything that they did, I see every memory, I learn everything that they knew. I set them free from Galbatorix’s control.” That caught their attention. 

_‘How is that possible. They were bound to him for years. Their minds were near gone.’_ Thorn asked.

“The moment that their shells shattered and their souls released was the moment that they were at their weakest. They sought out a stronger host, they sought out my soul for salvation as they had the protection of over a dozen other dovah sil’s. I take no pride in the fact that I have killed that many doavh, but it is my duty and for what I was born to do. It is like I said you have to die before you become the Dovahkiin.” It was silent for a great while, before I finally found a way for them to understand some of what I spoke about. “If you want I could let you into my inner sanctum. The place where the dovah sil’s go when I absorb them. You won’t be able to stay long, but long enough to know that they are not in any pain.” I could see them ponder this and one by one they agreed. “Alright now here are a few things that you are going to need to know before you take the dive: one, do not make your presence known for the dragons of Tamriel will become hostile and possibly attack. Two you will most likely see some of their memories or mine so don’t linger on those for you might not wake up, and lastly Alduin will be following you so that you have a guide as he had been there several times since being bonded to me. Can you follow those rules?” 

“Yes we can and we will heed your advice.” Oromis promised. 

“Alright, I can keep them at bay for about ten seconds, but trust me when I say that is all you are going to need. Ready?” They confirm that they are and I can feel a slight pressure in my head, but it is as I said it disappeared after ten seconds. They looked on in amazement. No longer was there rage in the dragon's eyes, but understanding. Now I felt that we had finally got somewhere. I knew that the fear they had gained from my earlier display had not reduced any if anything it grew, but they finally came to accept what it is that I was. They finally understood what it meant to be the Dragonborn.

We ended up speaking well into the night. Them asking questions and me answering them to the best of my ability. It was a few hours until dawn when they left. I knew that all the information that I had just given them was a lot to process, and that they would most likely keep themselves for a few days. That was fine for me as I had other things that needed to be done and I had no time to waste. I got up and walked over to where Alduin was resting. He opened one eye and looked at me as I placed my hand on his massive gaw. 

_‘What is the matter Eyoan? You seem more distant than when we first bonded.’_

_‘When I was unconscious bormah spoke to me again. It is concerning, I worry about events that are happening back in Nirn and have no way to help.’_

_‘What is going on that would cause you to worry as such?’_

_‘I will take to long to tell you so I will show you what bornah has shown me.’_

***FLASHBACK***

Smoke. All I could smell was smoke. After opening my eyes I saw a burning blaze that stretched out a mountain top. I walked towards the top of the mountain. As I got closer I recognized it as the Throat of the World. I ran to High Hrothgar and saw that the doors were blown in, worrying for the safety of the Graybeards I run in the front doors. There was nothing, but destruction, old relics destroyed. Panicking I run to the sleeping quarters and I find both Borri and Einarth dead. Borri was laying on his cot, most likely from resting for the night. Einarth I could tell was meditating, they both had their throats slit. With tears running down my cheeks I turn and head to the court yard hoping to find either Wulfgar or Arngeir alive. Reaching outside I find Wulfgar on the furthest part of the court yard. He was kneeling as though he was meditating, so I approach him slowly. Once at his side I see that he was impaled by a dagger. 

**“FUS RO D…..”**

I knew that voice, it was Arngeir. Turning around I find him in the lookout tower, but he is not alone. There in the shadows I see the one behind it, the one that would be then end, the one I knew then and there that I should have never trusted.It was Delphine the Grandmaster of the Blades. 

**‘Dovahkiin, my child, you must find the Kel. It is of the most importance, killing the traitor dovah and his rider can wait a few months. You must open the Kel and save your zeymah before it is too late.’**

“How could they? The Graybeards were peacemakers, they did nothing but live in solitude.” I asked with tears of rage rolling down my cheeks.

 **‘I do not know my child. When I sent you and the others to Alagaesia I did not think that this would happen.’**

“It’s okay bormah, I will do as you ask. I know Delphine and now that I am gone and the Graybeards murdered there is nothing to stop them from completely killing all the dov. I will not allow that to happen, I cannot. They will be saved. Where must I go to get it. I placed it back where I found it?”

**‘You must travel to Beirland, it is to the South-South West of where you are currently residing. Search for the Shadowgreen Cavern. From there you will find an entrance to Raldbthar, then to blackreach. You can find your way to the Tower of Mzark. Once you get the Kel you are to travel South-East to a county called Middle-Earth. Find a mountain called Erebor. It is there that you will open the Kel, at the highest peak of the highest mountain.’**

“Alright, when do you want me to leave?”

**‘You are to leave on the next new moon. No sooner nor later.’**

“As you wish bormah. It will be done.”

 **‘Ah, one last thing my child. You are to be accompanied by the other four riders. They will need this experience if the my children are going to be apart of their world.’**

“This just got a whole lot more complicated. If it is your wish then it shall be done.”

***END FLASHBACK***

As the memory came to an end I was greeted by silence. I knew that he would need time to process what it was that was being asked of us, so I ventured back into the space between his wing and body where I was sleeping before and settled down for the remainder of the night. 

_'Praan nu, mu fen tinvaak meyz sul jun.'_ (5) I did not argue with him. I layed down on my cot and attempted to fall into a dreamless sleep. After a few minutes I did.

***ALDUIN’S POV***

I cannot believe what bormah want her to do. She has not had a moment's peace since we got here. If I could I would just destroy everything on this plain of existence. I mean come on, first she had to kill me and not she has to kill another rouge dovah. It just does not seem fair. ‘Hmh, look at me caring about a joor, and not just any joor, but the DOVAHKIIN. I could laugh at the irony at this, but in the end I would not change anything. I got what I deserve and she was the one to best me. In a world dominated by power she is definitely the stronger force. I may be able to destroy an entire world, but she is the perfect balance. She has the ability to save one. She would make the perfect mate.’ 

I could feel that she finally feel asleep. I carefully drew my wing in closer to my body and curled around where she lay to sleep. I knew that we had much to plan as we had to be ready leave in three days. It was going to be a long journey to Erebor, the location where she is to once again read the kel. All I could do is wonder if this was what bormah really wanted the entire time. A place where dragons once again flew in the skies, free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> 1\. I trust your strength, but I request that you give your body time to heal. We have time, father does not want your body given to sickness.  
> 2\. Peace little one, I am here. They hear no lie. Speak.  
> 3\. Fool, did you not think I would not have known? Foolish mortal the dragon souls are mine.  
> 4\. As is your will, come.  
> 5\. Rest now, we will speak come day light.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One to another; the true adventure begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the long wait, but hopefully this will make up for it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot twist.

_Rain. It’s raining._ I always loved the rain, how it falls onto the land in such a way that is most beautiful. I feel as though when it rains the land is being refreshed, so that all life may thrive, as we all depend on the water to survive. I closed my eyes to listen in as the rain hit Alduin’s wing, and in the distance I could hear the Varden beginning to move as more and more soldiers woke.

_‘Hey Alduin, have the four grohiik ah returned yet?’_

_‘Geh, they returned just before sunrise. They smell of raan sos, they hunted well last night.’_

_‘Good, now we don’t have to worry about them turning in the middle of camp.’_

_‘Why do you have to worry about that?’_

_‘I am going to speak with the camp kinbok today, and with it raining I figure that I could go to them today instead of them coming here.’_

_‘NO! The joor can come here to you. You do NOT leave my side!’_

_‘Alduin, I will go to them and you are going to get over it. If you must, you can come with me, but I will be going into camp today.’_ He growled in response, but I just ignored it and moved to get ready. I put my armor back on and moved to leave, but Alduin did not move his wing so that I could.

“Alduin, really? Must you be childish about this?” I ask while tapping my boot. 

**“FINE! I will come with you, call me when you get there.”**

“That is fine Alduin, you can fly overhead as you wait if you want. I know you must be itching to stretch your wings. Also we will speak more about last night when I am through answering questions.” I say as I gently place my hand on the inside of his wing. He opened it only for me to see Aela standing there with what appears to be a cloak.

_‘Geh, we do have much to speak about. It was much to process, but there is no reason we will be unable to do it. Do you have any clue as to who this fourth rider is?’_

_‘I have an idea as to who.’_

_‘Might I inquire as to whom you think it may be?’_

_‘I believe it to be……’_

____“A gift Harbinger, from the one called Oromis. He handed it to me as we came in and that your presence is requested, when you are ready of course.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes thank you for telling me. Enjoy the hunt?” I ask taking the cloak and putting it on._ _ _ _

____“It was refreshing, though the men are not quite as agreeable on the matter.”_ _ _ _

____“You have always been more in touch with the wild than the others. Though I cannot say that I miss it.” I shrug as we walk to meet the others._ _ _ _

“Morning guys, hope you are enjoying this rain as much as I am.” I ask with a smirk as the smell of wet dog hits my nose. _I really do not miss that, bet they don’t even know it. Hehe._ They just grunt as I walk by pulling my hood up so that the joor outside my companions cannot see my face. _This is going to be fun._

***TWENTY MINUTES LATER***

The walk was not as long as I thought it would be, but then again we did run most of the way. As we approached the edge of camp I could hear that a few of the spotters spotted our approach and sent someone to notify Lady Nasuada and Queen Islanzadi. Reaching the edge of the camp we were given strange looks and a wide bearing. It was not long before we meet up with Eragon. 

“Good Morning Dragonborn, I trust you slept well?” He asked while taking a slight bow. 

“I did indeed, how is everyone else fairing this wondrous morning?” I asked with a nod of my head in acknowledgement. He looked at me like I was crazy at thinking that it was a wondrous morning with it pouring down rain. “What? I love when it rains, you can’t really blame me now can you?” 

“I guess not, to each their own I guess.” He replied with a shrug. “As to your other question, we are all doing a lot better everything considered.” 

“Why are you out here if you do not like the rain?” 

“To show you to Lady Nasuada’s tent. She and Queen Islanzadi are awaiting your arrival and they are not pleased that the riders will not say anything about what we discussed last night.” 

“Ah, that is to be expected. I must thank you for not saying anything about it.” 

“It is not our story to tell, it is yours and they will come to understand that you will tell it when you are ready and not a moment before.” Spoke a new voice, one I recognized as Oromis. I looked over to him and saw that he was moving much better now that the dark magic was no longer a threat. 

“And soon they will, though they will be less than pleased after our discussion today. I must request that all three riders and their dovah are present today as there was something else that you must know and be ready for.” Both Eragon and Oromis look confused, but understood that what I had not said was very important. I turn to my friends to let them know that I will be a while and to make themselves comfortable somewhere else. They nod and walk off to the largest tent which I can assume that that is the food tent. 

“I just let Saphira and Murtagh know to meet us there.” Eragon spoke as we began walking towards the commanding tent. 

“It is going to be a long day….” I spoke softly while looking up at the darkened sky. 

The remainder of the walk was silent, each one held by their own thoughts. It was not long before we were just outside of the entrance. There are two creatures standing guard. _‘Hey Alduin, they could give Orcs a run for their money don’t you think?’_ I sent him a mental image of the two standing outside the tent. _‘Only in size. I doubt that they could match their strength.’_ He replied as he landed just on the backside of the tent. _‘Careful Alduin, pahlok fen kos hin dinok. Tol nis kos mindok. Dream.’_ (1) I only received a grunt in response. I chuckled at him. “You know that I am right, after it happened once already, did it not?” 

**“Geh, true it has.”** He replied simply. 

I nodded in his direction and walked into the tent. Silence greeted me once I stepped into the command tent. I could feel how tense everyone inside was at my appearance, the only exception would be the three riders. From them I felt nothing short of respect and admiration. As for the others, though they could not see my face do to the fact that I had kept my hood pulled over my head, I knew that they felt the shift in me, most likely from the two doah sil that I absorbed last night. _Let the fun begin._

“Drem yol lok, I hope everyone got enough rest because we will most likely be in here most of the day. Now, I know that I have been very discreet with the information regarding who and what I am, but I do so for a plethora of reasons. If demand answers then I will not give them. You must understand that I do not under any circumstances answer to you. I am not a part of your army. I will help in the rebellion, but as for taking orders that is a no. Is that understood?” 

“You must have someone to report to. We are the commanders here not you.” King Orron spoke out in a fit of rage. 

“I do have someone that I “report” to. Bormah. He is the one who gives me tasks and I follow them, to the best of my abilities at least. I have yet to truly fail him.” 

“Who is this bormah you keep referring to?” Arya asked with curiosity. 

“In dovahzul Bormah can only refer to one person. Translated it means father, the only one that I would refer to is Akatosh. He is the father of all dov or dragons, and the one who turned me into what I am. The dragonborn.” 

“Could you grace us with any more information. I am afraid to speak my mind, but I am most confused.” Nasuada spoke with politeness. 

“I can and I do plan to do so, but also realize that there is some information that I will not share about myself. I guess a good start would be with me taking my hood off, would it not?” They all looked upon me with utmost surprise when I took my hood off. 

“You’re…...you’re an elf?” Islanzadi asked in barely contained shock. 

“Yes, and at the same time no. I am the same as Eragon, a half-breed. To better explain this without confusing you further, I will tell you some things about my home and the races living there. Nairn is home to twelve different species of intelligent life. There are six different mer species or as you would know them, elves. Altmer or the High Elves, Bosmer-Wood elves, Dunmer-Dark elves, Orsimer-Orcs, Dwemer-Dwarves, and lastly the Falmer. Then there are four species of humans the Imperials, Nords, Redguard, and the Bretons. Lastly you have the off species such as the Khajiit and Argonians’. Each have their own characteristics and home lands throughout Nirn, but in Skyrim you have all. My mother was a Nord and my father was an elf. I will not go into that at the moment, as my past is not of importance at this point in time.” 

“I have a quick question for you lass, was it common for interspecies marriage?” King Orik asked. 

“ No, it was very rare for races to marry outside of their own and even rarer have children together. My family is special in that sense. Again I will not be going into that right now.” 

“What will you tell us then?” King Orrin demanded to know. From outside the tent Alduin could be heard growling. We all knew who it was aimed at. 

“Now it is time for you to ni tinvaak. Alduin is very protective of me, he can hear everything that is going on in this tent. He will not hesitate to eat you or anyone in this tent as a matter of fact. So I would suggest that you hon tey, for my story is truly a tale, but I am afraid that I must begin with a legend.”  <

***TIME SKIP ONE AND A HALF WEEKS LATER***

Flying. I had never realized on how much I was missing out when I could not fly or spend it in the air as a true dovah. For the past week and a half we have spent most of the time in the air on the back of our dov. We would stop once every other night so that the more experienced joor may relax, as they are not used to spending as much consistent time on the back of their dov. 

When we first left the Varden camp there had been much complaining from both riders and the leaders of the rebellion. I really didn’t give them much of a choice as it was instructed that they had to come with me. I knew that the challenges ahead were going to be interesting. 

_‘Alduin we can land there, I believe it’s called Nia. We can rest there for the night which will still give us three days to find the cave.’_

_‘I see it.’_ He then moved into a steep dive as we had to fly higher than what we would normally so that we could stay hidden from the king and his men. 

**“LASS YAH NIR”** I shouted once we landed with the others not far behind. There was not much life here as it was a small island. 

“Okay, we are going to stop here for the night. There is some deer about half a mile away towards the mountain. Arya and Murtagh I want both of you to go and hunt, Eragon there is a small creek to the South-West of here maybe a mile away. Go and gather some water for the night.” They all groaned. “What are you waiting for, go!” I spoke in a raised voice while clapping my hands to get them moving. They all scattered about their assigned tasks, as they had learned early on that when told them to do something they were to do it. 

“Oromis would you mind gathering some firewood for the night. I have much to explain about what is is that we are about to do and need to gather my thoughts.” 

“It would be least that I could do, though I am most curious about this place that we are going, the riders of old knew of this island and have thoroughly “explored” it as you would say and we have never found this cave in which you speak.” 

“I would be most surprised if you had. I will explain more after we have eaten. If you will excuse me.” I walked over to where Alduin had landed and saw that Durnehviir had joined him. Alduin was the first to notice my approach. He understood what it was that I wished, he shifted and opened his wing to me. Once inside I knelt on the ground and took hold of my amulet and began to meditate. “So many lives faded, whether do we. Many were born, much that was great and significant sank into irrelevance. Today became history, history became legend, and fell into oblivion. Yet nothing vanishes without a trace. Everything that is sprang from what was.” I stayed in that position for what seemed to be ages, but was only an hour at most. They had returned and had cooked the deer that they hunted. We all ate in relative silence, however I knew that they were having silent conversations with their dragons. 

“Now that everyone has eaten we can now discuss what it is that we are really doing out here and why. As I am sure that Oromis has already guessed where it is that we are headed, for those who do not we are going to Beirland. We are looking for Shadowgreen Cavern.” 

<“What is this Shadowgreen cavern?” Oromis asked with high interest. 

“It is a hidden cave that we will find somewhere on the island. The entrance is supposed to be more towards the center of the island, but that is only the beginning. Once we travel through to the end of the cavern we will find the entrance to the dwemer city of Raldbthar.” 

“What are Dwemer?” Arya asked. 

“It is the Tamriel term for dwarf. Now the city of Raldbthar is only the first checkpoint in this adventure. We must travel through the ruins and find the entrance of the Sos Du’ul.” 

“What is so special about this entrance, this hole thing? Why is it that we must leave the varden defenceless?” Eragon asked inpationatally. 

“Eragon, that is enough. The Varden and the Elves are far from being defenceless and with two wild dragons with them not to mention your newest allies they will be fine. Trust me, you need to worry more about what we are about to do then anything that the King can throw at them.” 

“Why is that?” He asked in anger. 

“That is because we will be without our dragons.” I stated. 

**“Geh, it is true. Where it is that you are going makes it impossible for any of the dov to go as well. Also she is the only one who can open the entrance so you only have the one chance.”** Alduin spoke while pinning Eragon down with a glare. 

**“HAHA, mey joor the door requires the sos of the dovahkiin to open.”** Durnehviir spoke with the loud booming of his laughter. 

“The what?” Murtagh asked. 

“The sos, or blood in your tongue, now moving on. The cave and the city are only the start, our goal is to find our way into Blackreach. However, the sos du’ul can only be opened on a full moon, which we have in three days. This will not be the most difficult part of the journey, finding the cave will most likely be the easiest. Once we reach the cave and enter Raldthar you must listen to what I tell you. The things that we will run into will be like nothing you have ever fought against before, as the Dwemer were quiet the advanced civilization. Now, Blackreach will most likely be the most wondrous thing that you could possibly see in your entire life. However, it is also one of the most dangerous. The things that you will see down there and will experience will in fact change you. It might even be harder than taking down the King and his dragon. I, myself have been down there twice and I can safely say that I am dreading going down there again.” 

“Might I inquire as to why?” Oromis asked with great concern. 

“Blackreach is far below the surface. It is nearly impossible to gauge time down there. If one doesn’t study the maps of the caverns that make up Blackreach then you will never get out. As for water and food, well that’s a different story. Water you will find plenty of, but any plants and or food I do not recommend eating. There is a high chance of it being poisoned.” 

“If it is so dangerous that even you fear it, why is it that we are going down there in the first place, what is is that you hope to find? We were never given a choice.” Murtagh asked. 

“There is an artifact that has taken residence there. We must retrieve it if we are to win the war and stop another from starting.” 

“What is it?” Eragon asked with interest. 

“It’s an Elder Scroll.” 

***THREE WEEKS LATER***

It took us three weeks to get through both Raldbthar and Blackreach and back. I can safely say that they all now have a newfound respect for me and what I have done. The didn’t believe me on some of the things that I told them about Blackreach, Eragon decided to eat some food we found in the Reeking Tower left there by who knows what. He was lucky that I had some cure disease potions on hand. Murtagh was shot by a Falmer arrow so I had to help him with the poison. Arya got too close with a Dwemer Centurion and was severely burned. She had to be healed by both Oromis and I. After the first week they decided that if they were to live that it might be a good idea to start listening to what I was saying. We didn’t have any problems after that. Once we reached the room that housed the Elder Scroll I swear that I could hear each of them gasp at the sheer power that was housed in the room and when they asked I simply told them that it was the housing for the Elder Scroll and not the artifact itself. Going through the process of Transcribing the Lexicon was much easier as it was now the third time and having done so twice before made the entire ordeal that much faster. 

While we were down there time seemed to slow down in Alagaesia. Once we left the cave with the Elder Scroll in hand it was a great reunion with our dragons. We found out that it was just over a week for them. Bring out the Elder Scroll shocked Saphira, Thorn and Glaedr as they had never felt such pure and raw power. I still had the container that I used originally to carry the Elder Scroll so that it’s power remained sealed or undetected. 

We had spent three days just resting with our dragons, it was time well spent. It was on the fourth day that we had to go our separate ways. Oromis and Arya left to go to Vroengard as was prompted by bormah. I had no idea what they were looking for, but I figured that they would know once they found it. I also told them to return to the Varden when they were done and to wait for our return. Murtagh, Eragon and I headed to the continent known as Middle-Earth. 

We were about a day and a half into flying there when we had a strange encounter. Two wizards as they called themselves approached us and asked for our assistance. They explained what was happening and I knew that this is what bormah wants. We agreed to help as it was where we were headed anyway. It was going to be a long flight so we waited and rested for a few more days before setting out. We ended up having to fly for a week straight. Alduin was fine with the distance and with little rest, however, Saphira and Thorn were not so lucky. They were exhausted and by the end of it Alduin was carrying all three riders. 

***WITH GANDALF THE GRAY***

I was leaving the Prancing Pony after meeting with Thorin about the quest that would be taking place in two months if he had listened to my advice about the mountain, when I received a strange letter. In the letter it contained a date not even a week before the quest begins and a location. The strangest part of the letter was who it was from, Alatar and Pallando. The two blue wizards that went missing an unknown time ago, it was believed that they had fallen into the darkness. This letter states otherwise. 

_‘15 Astron 2941, Amon Sul.’_

_‘Nelde riders naa n'ala lle, gorga il- ten' ron naa karn- lle lema succeed ri' ron nauva i' tyela en' ta.’_

_Alatar and Pallando_

It has me worried, who in all of Middle-Earth could cause the blues to say such a thing and why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Words-  
> Grohiik-Wolf  
> Ah-Hunter  
> Raan-Animal  
> Sos-Blood  
> Ni-Not  
> Tey-Tale  
> Du’ul-Crown
> 
> 1\. Arrogance will be your death. That cannot be known. Peace.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally in Middle-Earth!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot twist.

It has been a month and a half since we arrived in Middle-Earth, and I must say this country is in a very sorry state. For the first few weeks we traveled by air on our dragons then by foot. We found the location on where we were to meet this Gandalf the Gray, and it is sad that such a beautiful place was allowed to fall to such ruin, but then again it happens. We spent a few days reviewing the information that Alatar and Pallando had given us about this new land, and I must say that they are far worse off than what I saw in Tamriel. 

The Kingdoms of man are nearly completely out of touch with one another and their alliances are near non-existent. The other races are almost just as bad. Eragon was disturbed to learn that the Elves were so segregated from one another that they almost resented each other for one thing or another. Murtagh was curious to see how the Orcs were different. Were they the same as they were back home or were they better, could also be worse but he doubted it. What was the most disturbing was the fact that the Dwarves were so bad off that they hated other races, but considering what happened over 100 years ago it was understandable. 

Erebor or the Lonely Mountain was the heart of Dwarvish culture and trade, that was until the dragon Smaug decided to take it for his own. It was asked of us to help when the time came, however, we have our own journey to complete and we don’t have the time to mess around and help everyone just yet. We will meet with this Gandalf and see what he has to say, but if it does not match our destination then he is on his own. 

It is now two days before we are to meet with this Gandalf person and we are getting antsy wanting to move on and return to the war that was raging back home. We spoke in length and decided that it would be best to hide the dragons and to not scare this wizard as they call him away.

_‘Hey Alduin how do you think we can hide you?’_

_‘Dov do not hide, from anyone…..well maybe you, but not some weak joor.’_

_‘Funny, who knew that you could make a joke. If anything the dov come to find me not hide and it Is more for our safety than yours. How would you hide three dovah without hiding them?’_

_‘Hm, well you could alway shift our forms so that we may still be at hand, but hidden at the same time.’_

_‘Do you think that there is a shout for what we wish?’_

_‘Dream, I do not know, but we can always form one to suit our needs. Try Dovah kopraan raan.’_

_‘That’s interesting, dragon body and animal. What do you think will happen?’_

_‘Only one way to find out.’_

_‘Are you sure you’re okay with this?’_

_‘Geh, I trust you.’_

_‘Alright.’_

“Hey Eragon, Murtagh, Alduin and I have just talked and we think we have a way that the dov can hide without being far from us that will not cause you to use your magic. The question is how much to you trust us?”

“I would think that by now we have learned to trust you and Alduin as you have yet to let us down or for you to deliberately put us into danger.” Murtagh spoke with true conviction in his eyes. 

“I agree, you have saved our lives multiple times already and I have a feeling that you will yet again save our hides.” Eragon spoke.

_‘I trust you Eyoan.’_ Thorn spoke with the same conviction that his rider had.

_‘Do what you must.’_ Saphira conveyed true understanding and trust. That was something that most dov from Alagaesia saved for their riders.

“Thank you everyone. Now why don’t the three of you move over there and we can get started. I have no idea what is going to happen, but I know that it will not be permanent. We may have to do this more than once in our time here. We will begin once you’re ready.” They moved surprisingly quickly and without making too much noise and or movement in the ground.

“Ready?”

**“Geh, we are.”**

_‘You can do it, just relax I will help supply the strength so that there is not too much stress on you.’_

Taking a breath and letting it out slowly helped me to relax and I could steadily feel Alduin helping to support the shout I was about to use. 

**“DOVAH KOPRAAN RAAN”**

What happened surprised us all. Where there once stood three great dov now stood three great stallions. Alduin had a ebony coat to match his scales. His eyes were the same blood red that they were in his dov form. Saphira was a pure white stallion with blue eyes. They were as blue as her darkest scales. Thorn became a dark gray stallion with slightly lighter red eye color, to match his lighter scale color.

“How are you feeling, can you still function as you were before?”

_‘It would appear that I have lost the ability to tinvaak as I could in my dov form. It is a small price to pay though. Everything else seems fine though.’_

“Okay that’s good. Do you notice any other changes besides the fact that you are now horses?” 

_‘I feel no different, it feels completely natural. Though I can tell that I am going to miss flying.’_ Thorn spoke.

_‘I feel fine, little one how do I look?’_ Saphira asked.

“Haha, Saphira you look great. Absolutely stunning.” Eragon reassured her.

“What are you going to eat now?” Murtagh asked.

“That’s a good question. Horses are herbivores and dragons are well…..at least two of you are carnivores. What are you hungry for?” Eragon asked looking worried.

_‘I do not eat unless I must. Then it would be livestock primarily, but I also enjoy joor sil as well.’_

“What?” Eragon asked.

“Mortal souls. So unless we are in a very large battle in the near future then he will not eat, but once a week if that at all.”

_‘I still hunger for meat. I have no wish to eat dirt. I will eat those who eat it, but I will not partake in eating grass.’_ Thorn spoke looking disgusted at the thought of eating grass or hay. 

_‘I feel much the same. I do not fancy the thought of eating grass or hay.’_ Saphira looking appalled at the thought.

“Haha, so we have three meat eating horses. That’s going to draw so much attention. This is going to be fun. Anyway guys let us settle down for the night and get some rest, I have a feeling that we are going to need it.” I placed my sleeping mat down next to the fire and began to settle in for the night. Alduin calmly walked over and settled down right behind me. I looked over at him and turned to face him. I lifted my hand and began to stroke his main. The hair on his main was midnight black and I could almost see some crimson red hairs. It looked very Daedric, but it suited him.

_‘Praan mal gein. You will need it.’_

_‘Pruzah vulon Alduin.’_

_‘Pruzah vulon Eyoan. Dii kulaas.’_

 

****

***NEXT MORNING***

It was now the morning that we were to meet with this Gandalf person and we are all on edge as we do not know what to expect. We were given little information about said person, but we know that he was given much less about us. Yesterday was spent working with the dov turned horses on riding and speed. Almost everything that they could do as dragons they can do as horses, but they could not fly. They are happy that they do not need to hide when we move to travel which was a concern for all of us.  
Eragon and Murtagh left to hunt and left me to watch camp. It’s not that I cannot hunt, I am actually better at it then them, but I have a gift for them that I have to finnish and I did not want them in camp. As it is we are in a new country so we would need new armor. I have spent much time on it and with the help of their dragons the armor is finally ready. We are planning to look like rogues or rangers as they call them here to attempt to blend in. I also had to make wristbands that were enchanted so that we all look like siblings. They also doubled to hide both Eragon and my elven attributes.

It was about high noon when in the distance we heard a horse, one that didn’t belong to us. We quickly got changed and I threw on a heavy cloak as I didn’t want him to know my gender just yet. Each of the boys armor had a large hood that they pulled up and Murtagh pulled up his face mask. He was finally here, let us see how this goes. _Deep breath and a calm mind._ We each moved around the fire and acted like we had no clue that he was here yet. 

 

****

***GANDALF’S POV***

Gandalf walked up to where we were and saw that there was a place next to one of the young men that were sitting around the fire. They were most strange and their horses were great fine steads. I could feel the immense power coming from all three men, but it was strongest in the one that appeared to be the youngest. It was most peculiar, as I have never felt such raw power and they each seemed to be in complete control of it. I slowly moved over to the seat that I spotted before and sat down. I knew that they were watching my every move and strangely enough so were the horses.

“Good afternoon, my name is Gandalf the Gray and I am one of the wandering wizards of Middle-Earth, who do I have the pleasure of being in the presence of?” I asked not wanting to offend the three young men, as I knew that if what my fellow blues told me is true the quest for the Lonely Mountain would be lost. 

“We are known as riders, as to how we got that title well it's none of our concern at this point in time. My name is Murtagh and I am the eldest, the middle one it known as Eyoan the youngest, and the one next to you is Eragon. We are siblings that have traveled across the great water for a task that may just be what you need, however, our reasons are our own.” Spoke the eldest now know as Murtagh.

“How is it that you know Alatar and Pallando?”

“We met them not even a day into our journey over here. They became quite interested in what we were and how we could help Middle-Earth. I don’t see how, as we have our own problems and really don’t have time to help. So the question remains what kind of help is it that you need?” Eragon asked.

“Well I am setting out on a quest to reclaim the Dwarven home Erebor.” I replied.

“Ah, so you seek to help the Dwemer to find their way home. What of the dragon that has taken it as its home? How is it that you plan on killing the great serpent of fire and death, Smaug I believe is his name.” Eyoan spoke while removing her hood.

“You’re a woman? I’m sorry m’lady I mean no disrespect, but I thought you a man. As for the dragon he has not been heard of for the past 60 years. Some say that he is dead, but should he be alive then I have not the slightest clue.” 

“So you are completely helpless against a dovah. Shame really, but you are in luck as we siblings can help you. We have a price though.” She spoke with a smirk on her face. It makes me wonder what have I gotten myself into.

“How could you help when an entire army of dwarves could do nothing to stop it. As for your price that would be up to the leader of the company Thorin Oakenshield to decide.” 

“How can we help? Are you trying to make our little sister mad?” Eragon spoke with humor lacing his voice.

“How indeed little sister?” Murtagh spoke this time.

“We can start with the fact that I have killed over 30 dov, or dragons in your tongue.” She spoke while standing and moving to the almost demon looking horse.

“You’re a dragon slayer?” I asked in a voice just above a whisper.

“Yes.” She spoke. 

Well this changes everything. We spoke long into the evening and decided that I would travel to the shire and meet them at the Prancing Pony in Bree with the company. I was told that if the thief decided not to come that one of the brothers could do it and still be fine as they “have their ways”. We set out early the next morning and I was surprised at the speed that their horses could travel. It was also surprising at how little that they had. With only four of us we really didn’t have to rest for long and we made great progress. We arrived in Bree three days before I had to make my way to the shire to speak to our burglar. 

 

****

***EYOAN’S POV***

Bree was a small town and I found out that I really do not like most of the man basted towns in Middle-Earth. It’s like they don’t care where they live and have no standard. When we walked through the gate I pulled my hood back up and was walking in between my ‘Brothers’. Of which I was glad for. We followed Gandalf to the Prancing Pony and got ourselves a couple rooms for the next few nights. Most of the time I was with Alduin. I was beginning to prefer to spend my time with him even if the boys were great to be around, but they had to spend time together as to reforge their bond as brothers. Gandalf sent us a message saying that the the leader Thorin wants to meet the so called dragon slayers and will be in town after nightfall.

_‘Such arrogance will be his downfall. As it was mine.’_

_‘True that it was yours, but you are a dov not a joor. You had the right to be arrogant he has none and if he tries I could always shout him of a ledge.’_

_‘Geh, that is true.’_ He thought with amusement. 

_‘I will keep my mind open to you while we meet them so that you will know what is going on. I have a feeling that Eragon and Murtagh are going to do the same.’_

_‘That is fine.’_

It’s late into the evening when hear the doors to the Prancing Pony open. I look over to the side and see what appears to be a group of 13 to 15 dwarves enter the inn with Gandalf not far behind. _‘Murtagh and Eragon I want you to move to a different table I’m going to change and then come back. If they ask for me tell them I have moved on ahead.’_

_‘Why, might I ask?’_ Murtagh asked.

_‘Do you really think that they will be pleased that a woman is the third sibling and not to mention the true dragon slayer?’_

_‘No. You do have a point and I have a feeling that you are going to do something interesting as well.’_ Eragon thought with suspicion. 

_‘Right you are Eragon. I’ll be back.’_ I got up and went to my room while keeping in touch with both brothers so that I knew what was being said. I changed into one of my dresses and headed back down into the fray of drunk men. I found the minstrel in the corner and asked for his assistance. He asked why and I simply said that I wished to sing. He checked me out and agreed. We moved to a more central location in the bar and began. 

__

_Once upon a time there was a man, a wandering soul_

__

_Lost in the realm of our kingdom_

__

_They say he was a king who fought a great war_

__

_When the dragons came into our kingdom and burnt everyone with a roar_

__

_Once upon a time there was a kingdom, a beautiful one_

__

_Surrounded in darkness of an ancient war_

__

_They say there was a king, this wandering soul_

__

_Who's cursed by a demon, forever, to watch his own realm rise and fall_

As I finished the song I could see that every one of the dwarves were looking my way as though I had two heads. Gandalf looked amused and the same could be said about my ‘Brothers’. I took a small bow and sat back down to begin another song.

__

_A raven flies into the moonlight_

__

_The cold storm snow_

__

_He knows the message has to arrive_

__

_The kingdom will burn to the ground_

__

_The witches and demons have come to deny_

__

_The beauty and peace of our homeland_

__

_We know the message has to arrive and_

__

_The King of the North will rise_

After I finished the song I got up and went to my room for the night knowing that in the morning I get to play with their minds even more.

 

 

****

***THORIN’S POV***

The so called dragon slayer brothers were not so impressive when I first saw them. After talking a little I found that they had about the same amount of experience as my nephews. I was not looking forward to meeting the youngest brother. I didn’t understand how they could be these dragon slayers with such little experience. At some point I started ignoring them, it was going to be a long night. Why I allowed Gandalf to convince me that they will be needed is really starting to piss me off. Not to mention that when I found out that the youngest was not here for me to meet and that he went ahead, I nearly let my anger get the better of me.

The company welcomed them with open arms, for the most part. We were all sceptical about some of the things that they were telling us, but time will be the judge of their usefulness. They were beginning to tell another tale when music started, it was strange when the brothers just stopped talking and leaned back with a slight smirk on their faces. I grew to be curious when I started to hear the lyrics. My blood froze. I could feel my heart begin to race and slight panic looking over to Balin and Dwalin I could see it in their eyes as well. Was this a sign, that our quest was doomed to fail or was it a sign that it was being looked after and will succeed? As the second song came to an end I went to stand up so that I may speak to the singer, when out of the corner of my eye I saw the smirks on the faces of the brothers. 

“What might you be smirking at? Do think this to be funny?” I asked not hiding the irritation in my voice.

“Well, nothing really, but your reactions are quite interesting. Tell me how do you feel knowing that someone you never meant nor hear of knows your tale so well to have come here this day and sang those songs?” Eragon asked.

“Eragon that is enough. We are not here to make enemies. We are here to help them with the dragon, nothing more nothing less.” Murtagh spoke.

“I want answers now or you will not be going any further.” I spoke in rage.

“We will give you answers when and if you earn them. Get this Oakenshield, WE. DO. NOT. NEED. YOU. Got that, we are helping you if you don’t want it fine, but we are still heading to the mountain so that we may kill the dragon. We don’t need your approval to do anything, you don’t scare us.” Murtagh spoke in a calm resolute voice. Both brothers stood and retired to their rooms.

“Thorin you are going to need their help if this quest is to succeed. I have a very strong feeling that by the end of this quest without their help you will wish that you had them. They did in fact speak truth when they said that they did not need your help or approval, they will go regardless of what you say. Think on this you may come to regret not letting them come.” Gandalf spoke before also going to his room for the night. 

 

****

***EYAON’S POV***

It has been two days since the idiot brothers almost blew it. They have been traveling at the back of the group with little to no interaction with the others. I have been following them closely but thanks to all my experience I was unseen. My “brothers” know of my presence and I could probably guess the same of the wizard. We decided that after the little incident at the Prancing Pony that we should keep the mental link open between at least one of us a day so that I will know what is going on at all times.

_‘Hey Alduin how are you feeling. Does the shout have to be redone yet or will it still hold?’_

_‘It still holds strong. I cannot wait to be a dovah again. I would rather be flying than waking in this mud.’_

_‘True. Well I could alway clear up the weather if you want.’_

_‘I will be find Mal Gein.’_

_‘‘Here, Mr. Gandalf, can’t you do something about this deluge?’’_

_‘‘It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard.’’_

_‘‘Are there any?’’_

_‘‘What?’’_

_‘‘Other wizards?’’_

_‘‘There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards; you know, I’ve quite forgotten their names.’’_

_‘‘Their names are Alatar and Pallando’’_ Eragon added. 

_‘‘Ah, yes that is their names. Thank you my dear boy.’’_

_‘‘You should have known that old man they are the ones who told you where you could meet us and who we were.’’_ Murtagh added.

_‘‘Right....’’_

_‘‘And who is the fifth?’’_

_‘‘Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown.’’_

_‘‘Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?’’_

_‘‘I think he’s a very great wizard, in his own way. He’s a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world.’’_

_‘‘Just wait Master Hobbit, you haven’t seen anything yet.’’_ Murtagh spoke. 

_‘‘Yah, we should be running into our youngest sibling soon. You will be surprised to see what they can do.’’_ Eragon noted.

_‘‘Why is that?’’_

_‘‘You will just have to wait and see.’’_ Murtagh added and ended the conversation.

_‘I think that I will clear the weather. Too bad I can’t see their reactions. Huh Alduin?’_

_‘Geh, scare the joor.’_ He said with amusement.

**“LOK VAH KOOR”** The shout thundered across the sky. It immediately stopped raining and the skies cleared. The sun shining bright. 

_‘’Thank you Eyoan. Their reactions are hilarious too bad you can’t see them. You even startled the wizard. Job well done.’’_ Eragon told me as he had to help calm the poneys. 

I sit there and giggled trying not to laugh out loud at some of what I am hearing from the link. 

The rest of the day was eventless, well that is until they decide to settle down for the night. It’s a farmhouse. Well the remains of one. From all my time working with the companions and slaying dragons I knew with one look that it was recent and that something very large was the cause and that I doubt who ever lived there is still alive. Shame. 

_‘Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh, and Thorn come over to where I am. We will not interfere with what is going to happen tonight.’_ They did not reply, but I could feel that they acknowledged what I had said. What surprised me was that they showed up with Gandalf. He was looking irritated, no doubt after dealing with this Thorin character that I have yet to actually meet. 

“Gandalf what a surprise, one I care not for right now. Do what you will but if I were you stay close. We are going to have an interesting night, one with little sleep I recon. Murtagh start a small fire, Eragon get us something small to eat, but make it enough so that the dov have enough energy should we need to run. Keep your wits about you and get what rest you need. I have a bad feeling about tonight.” 

They looked at me with all seriousness. They set out to do what was asked and I set out to find what had me on edge. I ended up wandering to the stream near our camp when I saw the footprints. They looked like giants, but not as large as what I was used to. _‘I wonder.’_ **“LAAS YAH NIR”** I could now see where the dilfahliil were settled and where their ponies were. What concerned me the most was that I could not see any other animals nearby. It was quiet…..to quiet. I turned slightly and that’s when I saw three of the largest figures I have seen here besides the dov. I have no clue on how the two dilfahliil had missed their approach, but I could guess that it is because of their youth and their ignorance of the world around them. I will get them killed one day. I silently follow the one that had taken two of the poneys to the main encampment. They seemed to be about the same height and of the same intelligence level of the Giants back in Niern. It would not be easy, but not as hard as a dragon. I make my way back to our camp without the notice of the dilfahliil. 

“Get your weapons ready the Dwarves will be in danger shortly and I have a strong feeling that they will not be able to get out of it without our help.” 

“What kind of trouble would you say?” Gandalf asked.

“The kind that destroyed that home that the Dwarves decided to camp at.”

“Should I come as well?” Gandalf asked.

“No, you will only be in the way.” He looked at me with shock. “It’s not that I don’t trust that you can take care of yourself, it’s more of the fact that we have a rhythm that we worked hard to get and we don’t need it disturbed. You can show us what you can do another time, let us show our worth.” The boys moved to stand behind me as I spoke. “Let us prove why you were sent to find us and we you.” 

He looked at me with a thoughtful expression. “Alright, I will stand back and watch. I am most curious as to what you three can do.” He said while getting up and leaning on his staff. 

“Alright, make sure you move silently. There are three of them, by the time we get there the dwarves should have been caught that is if they are dumb enough to be caught.” I could hear the boys snort, so I assumed that I hit the nail on the head with that one. We walked to the location of where I saw the two youngsters watching the ponies and that is where we spit. I ended up right behind where half of the dwarves were being held in sacks. That caused me to chuckle and I could hear through the link that Alduin found it funny as well. 

_‘Well now boys look at what we have here. Looks like they couldn’t help, but get caught. On the count of three we go, ignore the Dwarves and the Hobbit.’_

_‘One….’_

 

_‘Two….’_

 

_‘Three….’_

We jumped out. Eragon and Murtagh jumped out of the trees behind the smaller two creatures, but I didn’t join in immediately. I jumped onto the rock right over the dwarves. My cloak was still on so they couldn’t see who I was. My complete focus was on the monsters that were in front of me. I could see that the boys were having some trouble fighting. I drew myself to my full height and with the spoke with my voice laced with the Thu’um “ **Bovul** bein **bruniik** ah.”(1) All the fighting came to a stop and both Murtagh and Eragon back jumped to my side on the rock in which I stood. 

“Can we eats them?” One of the creatures asked.

“Get them.” The smarter one spoke. 

**“Krii.”** Was all I said in return. Both boys knew that there was no longer any time to mess around and they jumped right back in this time they pulled out all the stops. Their swords gained their full color. Murtagh’s sword Zar’roc gained its blood red tint to the blade and began tearing at the creature's skin, whereas before it didn’t even leave a small paper cut. Eragon’s blade Brisingr was much the same except that his blade took on a Sapphire blue that danced like a flame, as its name suggests. I reached for my blade. It was not as simple as Eragon or Murtagh’s blades. Mine was a Daedric one handed blade. The vary blade that brought Alduin to his death. I jumped at the final creature and with a power strike of my blade I nearly cut off his arm. It was kinda gross with his arm hanging the way it was. As soon as my feet touched the ground I was back at it. He made to grab with with his still good arm, but missed. He grabbed my cloak, but I unclasped it showing all that I was a female. Because of the momentum he used when he went to grab me set him off balance, I set myself up to cut his smelly head off. I missed my mark due to Eragon being thrown into me. We helped each other up and used that momentum to tackle both of the creatures.

“Aus.” I spoke to the one that I was fighting and I aimed my blade at his throat and with the added strength of my Falmer blood I cut off his head. By that point both Murtagh and Eragon had done the same. I reached down and grabbed my cloak only to find that it was torn to pieces, so instead I used it to clean off my blade before sheathing it. In the background I could hear the Dwarves complaining about their situations. 

“Eragon, Murtagh get them to shut up or I will do it for them. I’m back to camp and getting our things. Gandalf you can come out now.” I spoke while walking back into the forest towards our camp. 

 

****

***TIME SKIP***

By the time that I made it back to the clearing where the dwarves and my ‘Brothers’ I could see that there was an argument between them and Thorin.

_agon what is going on here?_

_Thorin does not what us to continue with the company because you’re a woman._

_Is he blind? Did he not see what I just did not to long ago?_

_I guess. Are you going to do something about it or are you going to let Murtagh lose his temper on the company?_

“ **Nahlot, luft nah dilfahliil.** Now tell me what is going on here.” 

“You how dare you come back. I for…..”

“You what? You forbid me from being here. Are you blind or just stupid? How is it that you tell us what to do when if you look behind you we did what 13 of you could not. You do not control us nor do you command us dilfahliil! We will do as we wish and there is nothing you can do to stop us or do you wish for me to end your quest here, because I can.”

“How dare you? You threaten me? Do you KNOW WHO I AM? I AM…..”

“YES, yes you are Thorin Oakenshield King Under the Mountain…..I! DON’T! CARE! If we could kill three whatever these things are and you could do nothing but scratch them, what do you think we could do to you. We are trained to kill dragons and I have lost count as to how many I personally have slain…..alone. What makes you think that you could do anything to me?” I ask while grabbing him my his jacket and picking him up with one hand. Whatever the others had planned on doing was interrupted by Alduin stepping between me and the dilfahliil making them step back with slight fear as his eyes were now blood red. I dropped Thorin and he landed on his ass. He looked up at me and only saw fury with slight hesitation as he knew that dwarves were not light and I had just picked him up with one hand. 

“I will say this once and only once, we will go to that mountain and kill that dragon with or without you. If you are going to be this ungrateful then I will leave you to your hunters the ones that you have had no idea are following you and have been for several nights now. We will not move a muscle to help you or your company and their blood is on your hands. I want you to know this though, three of the Istari have asked us to help you, if that doesn’t say anything about what we can do, then you are more of a fool then I thought.” I walked over to Alduin and pulled myself up into his saddle. 

“Where are you going my dear?” Gandalf asked in worry.

“I’m going hunting. I wasn’t lying when I said that you have hunters following your trail. I have been tracking them since you lot left Bree. It’s about time I relieve them of their duty.” I said while pulling on Alduin’s reins so that he faces in a northwestern direction.

“Do you want us to come as well?” Eragon asked.

“We should stay together. If it is as you say then you are needed here, and if you haven’t dealt with them yet then that means that they are still too far out to be considered a problem. Isn’t that right little sister?” Murtagh spoke before I could leave.

I looked at my brothers and smirked, “It is as you say brother. Fine I will stay with the group, but from here on out any and all decisions you make, your majesty, will not adhere to me or my brothers. We will not interfere unless asked or as a last resort.” I looked at Thorin and it seemed he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut after Gandalf sent him a glare that told him to remain silent. Both Gandalf and Thorin walked off to talk at what I noticed was about the trolls. 

“How close are their hunters?” Murtagh asked.

“Close enough. I would estimate they have about an hour before they get here, and I meant it whatever he decides for the company we are not to interfere. We will make our own decisions, but let us see where he leads us.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to help them more?” Eragon asked.

“We have our own agenda and more precious cargo, we will only help when it is required. Let’s also keep magic to ourselves. It would raise too many questions otherwise. Come they are moving lets go.” 

They mounted their horses and followed the dwarves as the company searched for what looked to be a cave. It smelled horrid, but then again compared to the Ra’zac den and some of the Falmer dens it was like a flower meadow. Both Murtagh and Eragon ventured into the cave to see what they could find while I stayed with the dragons. I could see the hobbit decided to stay out as well and two of the dwarves had to remain outside as well to look after the ponies. I sat down on one of the surrounding rocks and took out my daedric blade and began to inspect it for and damage that might need repairs. After close inspection I found no damage to the blade and then set out to clean it. I could see that the dwarves were keeping a safe distance from me and the dov. It made me smile knowing that I have unnerved them as much as I have, I could almost laugh. **“LAAS YAH NIR”** I whispered while cleaning my blade, I could see the pack of hunters closing in on us, but also something else. It was moving much faster than the hunters so I could assume that they were not connected. _‘Eragon, Murtagh we have company get them outside you have two minutes.’_

_‘Got it, we are heading out now.’_ Eragon thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WORDS: 
> 
> Kopraan-Body Krii-Kill  
> Raan-Animal  
> Pruzah-Good  
> Vulon-Night  
> Dii-Mine  
> Kulaas-Princess
> 
> 1\. Flee foul savage hunter.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do we listen to dwemer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: I own nothing but the plot twist
> 
> Armor:  
> Eyoan-  
> http://data.whicdn.com/images/224890134/large.jpg
> 
> Murtagh-  
> https://dnd-wiki.org/w/images/7/7b/Black_Rogue_Armor.jpg
> 
> Eragon-  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/b4/71/76/b471760b9d3398b7ed456e3530658419.jpg
> 
> Serana-  
> https://cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/003/148/673/large/sze-jones-sorceress-fullbody-posed-szejones.jpg?1470294362

I could almost cry with how much stupidity was radiating off of the so called king under the mountain. As soon as they left the confines of the troll cave they finally became alert to the danger that has been following them or so they thought. 

It turns out that the other life that I had seen was in fact another Istari in fact it was Radagast the brown. I can say that I was not impressed, but alas to each their own. The two istari wandered off and talking about something that was of no concern of mine, though Murtagh followed just in case and kept his mind open to us as the wizards spoke. 

Fate has a funny habit of proving me wrong or maybe it was bormah’s way of telling me to pay more attention to what is going on around me and not to dismiss things to early. _Today became history, history became legend, and fell into oblivion. Yet nothing vanishes without a trace._ I should have known that fate has a funny way of showing that no matter what I do I will always be involved with the moving of history. It has always been my fate to save the world from destruction and it seems that this time I have to face multiple enemies. 

It happened almost as fast as the brown wizard showed up. I could feel in in my bones and I could feel that both Murtagh and Eragon were highly disturbed by what it was the two Istari were discussing. I sheathed by sword and rushed over to where Gandalf and Radagast were talking, which also set the dwarves into alarm with how quickly I moved and without warning, but they did not follow. Thank the heavens for that. 

“What did you just do wizard?” I asked as soon as I got where with Eragon right on my tale.

“Whatever do you mean Eyoan?” Gandalf asked while I could see that Radagast was surprised by my appearance.

“Don’t play coy with me Gandalf! I could feel whatever that was over my the horses and I can tell you right now that you are way in over your head. What I just felt reminds me of a set of artifacts where I was raised and they are not to be taken lightly. Whatever it was I want you to give it to me so that I can take care of it.”

“Now, Eyoan. There is no need to be rash about this. It is for your own protection that you don’t have this in your possession.” Gandalf tried to reason.

I simply took a deep breath and pulled out Mehrunes’ Razor. The amount of power and ill intent that was radiation off such a small dagger frightened the two Istari and set my ‘brothers’ on end. “I don’t want to hear about what is best for me when I am the owner of artifacts much more dangerous than whatever it is that you have in your possession. Now I will let you keep it for now, but I expect it to be in my possession by the end of the night.” I turned around and left the small gathering. 

“Eyoan, are you sure you want that? It felt like pure evil.” Eragon asked.

“Eragon you know that I have dealt with things much worse than whatever that artifact represents. You do remember the encounter we had with Hircine don’t you? Whatever power is behind that artifact is nothing compared to what I have dealt with in the past. Not to mention the dragons, like Alduin.”

“She does have a point and you know it Eragon. If anyone can handle what power is behind it it would be the Dovahkiin.” Murtagh spoke as he followed us when we left. 

We reached the dwarves and before they could interrogate us as to what the wizards were talking about all we could hear was howling. I knew what their hunters had finally caught up.

 

Two of the largest wolf type creatures I have seen in Middle-Earth came barrowling over the top of one of the rocks aiming for the dwarves. Almost makes me wish I had one grohiik with me, but I can safely say that I warned them. I didn’t wait around to listen the discussion between Gandalf and Thorin. I ran to Alduin and mounted him. 

“HEY! Where do you think you are going? We stay together!” I could hear Thorin yell.

“We go where we want, don’t report to you and if you want to live you will allow us to go and handle this got it.” Eragon replied knowing that I would not waste my time. The three of us had all ran to our dov after we had seen the wolf like creatures. With a flick of the wrist we shot through the forest towards the clearing. I didn’t have to use the Thu’um to know that the I believe orc pack was following us hot on our trail. Alduin had set the pace so that they wouldn’t be able to catch up, but still in reach. 

_‘Pull out the stops. Do what you have to, they don’t live past this day. Kill them all.’_

_‘Understood.’_ They both replied. 

**“LAAS YAH NIR”** I spoke as we ran so that I could see the dilhfiliil. I could see that Gandalf was leading them away from us and I could also see that Radagast was with them. Good. 

“PULL TOGETHER!” I shouted. We had reached a good point so that the dwarves were far enough away that they would be safe from their pursuers, but could still watch what we do. _‘Cover your heads it’s about to get really windy.’_ They looked at me like I was crazy and I might be, but they did as I said after pulling Saphira and Thorn between them so that they may have better protection.

**“VEN GAAR NOS”** The winds started picking up to the point of a gail. It didn’t stop it only got stronger. _‘Use your arrows.’_ ‘Alduin can you round them closer together?’ 

_‘Of course. What do you have in mind?’_

_‘I think they have had their toys long enough. Do you know how many are left?’_

_‘No more than ten. I will head out now.’_

_‘Be safe.’_

_‘Always, dii kulaas.’_ (1)

I pulled out my ebony bow and began shooting them. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the boys doing the same. It was almost no fun as they really couldn’t fight back, but it also made it impossible for them to escape. Our time was running out. I could feel the shout coming to an end. 

To say that I was surprised at what he said would be an understatement, but I wasn’t given much time to think about it as we had work to do. I could see that Saphira and Thorn both followed Alduin into the failing gale to ‘herd’ the remainder of the pack together. I had put my bow away and drew my daedric blade. 

_‘On the count of three move. ONE…..’_

_‘TWO……’_

_‘THREE, NOW!’_

**“ZUN HAAL VIIK”**

Their weapons flew out of their hands. At their cries of outrage we ran into the fray swords raised and ready. Eragon kept firing arrows picking them off while they scramble for their weapons. Murtagh and I hit them at full force, cutting heads off and not even flinching at the screams that were torn from their throats. Soon my blade and handle were covered in black blood. I could feel it on my face as well. I was so in tuned to what I was doing I hadn’t had the time or focus to see a wolf type creature come at me. By the time I did it had its jaws wrapped around my midsection. Before I could react I saw a black blur ruch past me and knock the breath out of it causing it to let go of me. 

Once I got my wits back I could see that it was Alduin that knocked it away from me. I could feel that some of its teeth got in between the links of my armor. I knew that they didn’t do much damage, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. I turned my focus back to the remainder of the orc pack only to see that they were already taken care of. I knew that I could heal the wounds, but left them for now until I could clean off the blood as well. Huffing I swiped my blade down to knock off a vast majority of the blood coating the blade before sheathing it. Alduin walks over and head buts me. 

_‘Are you alright?’_

_‘Nothing but a scratch. I have to look human, even if it hurts. I will heal it tonight so you don’t have to worry about it.’_ I say while placing my forehead on his. **“LAAS YAH NIR”**

“Eragon, Murtagh go warn the others that there is a fast moving group of people moving towards us. I will be right there. Go now.” 

They mount their dov and head in the direction of the tallest standing rock. I could see that the dwarves were quick to so as they were warned, but with some hesitation. Shaking my head I mount Alduin and we head towards the group riding towards us. Upon closer inspection I could see that it was a group of elves. No surprise there as where Gandalf was leading the dwarves. It was of no shock that we ran into them beforehand. I could see that Murtagh and Eragon were catching up to me. We ended up meeting the elves half way. When we met I could see that they were cautious of us as we were covered in orc blood. 

“Greetings travelers, are we well met?” The one in the gold colored armor asked. I could tell that he was the one in charge as Gandalf had unknowingly gave us this information. 

“We are. I do apologize for the state me and my siblings find ourselves in. We ran into a pack of orc hunters that have been following us for the past few days now. Please forgive our appearance on the outside of your territory.” Murtagh spoke.

“No, we should be thanking you. Is there anyway we can repay you for your service?” The lord spoke again.

“No, but could you show us the way to Rivendell as the rest of our group has already headed there along with their guides Gandalf and Radagast?” Eragon spoke. 

“You travel with the Gray Pilgrim?” One of the other elves spoke.

“Yes we do and a company of thirteen dwarves and a halfling. Now are we going to just sit here and talk or can we get moving, my side is really starting to hurt now and I would love to have a bath.” I spoke for the first time letting the elves know of the fact that I was hurt and need to get it cleaned.

“Your hurt My Lady?” The lord spoke again.

“I am, but I will live now can we please get back to the rest of our group?” I asked impationatally.

“But, of course let us show you the way.” The lord spoke again.

 

****

***Rivendell***

We rode into the gates of Rivendell and the first thing that I noticed or more accurately herd was Thorin making an ass out of himself again. It almost makes me want to knock his head against a wall and lock him up until he learns some manners. I saw that the elves wanted to mess around with the dwarves so I rode up to Gandalf and Radagast and just waited for all the pleasantries to be done and over with.

 _‘He is testing my patience again Alduin.’_

_‘I know, kulaas. He will get what is coming soon enough.’_

_‘I sure hope so, if not I will be more than happy to help it along.’_

_‘It would me most amusing to watch the dilfahliil squirm.’_

It got to the point that the dilfahliil were being down right rude. 

“ENOUGH! I care not for your bickering like little children over a toy. My lord is there a place that me and my brothers may rest. It has been a long day, as not only did we take care of the orc pack, but also three trolls. We have had no rest since the night before and I don’t know about them, but I am in desperate need for a bath and would like to get my wound looked at.” I finally had enough and spoke my mind. The dilfahliil looked at me with what seemed like shame and surprise as though they hadn’t thought that the ‘humans’ might be tired. 

“Ah, your right lassie. Forgive us.” The one called Balin spoke.

“Lead on then.” Gloin spoke with a red tint to his cheeks. I could see that most of them felt some remorse in finding out that I had been hurt protecting them. 

“I can look at your wound once your cleaned up, if you would like.” Oin told me.

“No, I will look at it myself and if I cannot take care of it then I will have my brothers do so. You have done more than enough in causing nothing but trouble. I don’t know why we are staying with you. We could already have this problem solved if it weren't for you.” I spoke out in anger towards the company. Before Thorin could say anything we all heard a voice call out. It was a name that I haven’t heard since we left the Varden. 

“Dovahkiin.” I spun around and saw a lone figure standing in the midst of trees, hiding in the shadows with the only indicator being the glowing yellow red eyes. I knew the voice. It belonged to a good friend, one that I was surprised to see outside of Tamriel. She was wearing the armor I made for her before I had to go to Sovngarde to kill Alduin for the second time. 

“Serana, how?” 

“You know how. If you three would follow me I can show you a place where you may rest and get ready for dinner tonight.” She spoke not leaving the shadows.

“Demon! How dare you try and tempt our most esteemed guests. Leave now!” One of the elf guards spoke. 

“Just because she is beyond your comprehension does not make her a demon. I can show you a demon and it’s not a pretty sight. No I would expect it would become your worst nightmare.” I spoke out defending my friend.

“Sharp tongue as always I see. You never were afraid to speak your mind, though knowing your history and not to mention that you are regularly hunting dragons, it really is no wonder.” Serana spoke while laughing. I only gave her a wink before walking over to her. I followed her to a fairly large clearing that looked as though it had been set up specifically for us and the dragons. 

“You did a great job setting this up. How did you know what we needed?”

“Must you really ask that? Who do you think told me?” She spoke with a humor laced voice.

“Akatosh.”

“Yes, and I brought you a gift…...well a few gifts actually.” She replied softly. I looked at her, but really didn’t say anything. I just accepted what she had said and began moving towards one of the large tents set up. I could hear both Alduin and Serana following me. Just before I reached the tent entrance I could hear the boys joining us, most likely after they were interrogated by the dilfahliil. They each picked a tent and went to rest for a few hours until dinner. In my tent there was a small tub where I could bathe in privacy and in peace. I started to unhook my armor so that I could clean it and myself of the blood as it was starting to get hard to move in.

“So what are these gifts you have for me fahdon?”

“One, well two that you know very well that should no longer be in Nirn with everything happening. Your father told me he showed you some of what is going on, but to be honest it’s much worse. What he showed you was just the beginning. Many of us are being hunted with the dragons and the Daedra and Aedra are not happy so they are getting us to safe locations and we are getting ready to leave, which is why I have been sent to you ahead of the others with these.” She opened a chest and showed me the final two Elder Scrolls of the Sun and Blood. I hadn’t seen them since I helped take her father down. 

“What happened? I hid those where none would be able to find them. Not to mention get to them. What’s really going on in Nirn?” 

“It’s a long story. Come take a bath while I tell you about what is going on.” She replied after closing the chest and moving to help me with my armor. “It started small really. I den of vampires going missing every once in awhile. Then moved to larger groups of people going missing for unknown reasons. Now you have to understand this started right after you took off on that dragons back. It really didn’t hit anyone with how bad things had gotten until word spread that High Hrothgar had been attacked and the last remaining Graybeards had been murdered by the Dark Brotherhood with the help of the Blades. That is when we learned that the Dawnguard and the Silver Hand had joined forces and that all the missing people were their work.” She took a breath as she helped me wash my back and healing my wounds. 

“Everyone started panicking when the Empire broke the peace treaty not even two days after you disappeared. So not only are those with the gifts of the daedra being targeted, so were the dragons and the bloody Thalmor were having a field day. Well it was two months ago that the Rebellion finally pulled out all the stops and won the war. By this point all the supernatural beings when into hiding after receiving instructions from their patrons. They are all hoping to be moved here to Middle-Earth and hope that we will live separately from those who would hunt us to extinction. It’s only a matter of time before the Thalmor make the final move and start the final war to end the world.” She finished as I got out of the bath that now housed water black as the night from all the orc blood and dust from the road. My skin was now it’s natural pale and my hair was back to it’s obsidian color that I had when I arrived in Alagaesia. It luckily matched Murtagh’s hair color and my eyes were their same natural color. I altered some of my appearance to share features with Eragon so that wouldn’t be much of a problem. I looked over to the bed in the tent and found a very beautiful dress. I looked at Serana and she smiled. 

“It was a gift from your Father, your birth father. He said that it would match your deads and would take whatever color you wished it would. He also said that it was the last thing your mother wanted to give you. However, I think that Alduin has chosen the colors for you.” She spoke with a laugh. I picked up the dress to find that it looked nearly exactly like my mother's old dress that she wore after passing her trials at the chantry. They were the priestess robes. They were of the highest honor, one I will be more than happy to wear on this night. 

I could hear a commotion outside of my tent telling me that the company had found where we had gone and decided to interrupt our time to relax. Go figure. It was fortunate that the dov had yet to turn back into their much larger bodys. If they had we would have much to explain and we were not ready for that just yet. 

_‘Murtagh, Eragon are the dilfahliil with you?’_

_‘They are and it’s quite annoying.’_ Murtagh replied. 

_‘So I can tell. Is Gandalf with them?’_

_‘No he is not, why?’ _Eragon said.__

___‘It would be much easier to get them away from the clearing if he was so that I could release the Dov.’_ _ _

___‘It would be, well we are heading to the terris for dinner we will speak with him then. Will you be joining us?’_ Murtagh asked._ _

___‘I will, but I wish to free the dov first so go ahead a leave without me. I’m also going to put up some wards so that they cannot come back and to hide the dov from prying eyes.’_ _ _

___‘Very well, we will see you and your friend there.’_ Murtagh said before the connection was cut. _ _

__I didn’t leave the tent without making sure that all the dwemer were gone and a fair distance away before setting out to do what I said I was going to. Walking out I was met with three overly excited dov, though I do not blame them as I would be too after being stuck in a different form._ _

__“Ready?”_ _

___‘More than ready kulaas.’_ Alduin responded and Saphira and Thorn noded, as best as horses could. I closed my eyes and began to weave wards around the clearing before changing the focus to the shout that kept the dov in another form. I could feel the threads that tied them to their current shape begin to twist and fray. Slowly I could feel them begin to weaken and one by one they snapped. To help with controlling the immediate flux of power that came with being dov, I started a prayer. One that hid their power and channeled it into the wind so that those sensitive to changes in power could not tell the direction in which it came further protecting the dov and us. _ _

_____ _

_Grant, O Great Spirit Akatosh, Thy Protection;_

__

_And in protection, strength;_

__

_And in strength, understanding;_

The wind picked up as the prayer went on, over and over until the final thread was finally cut and in the place of our steeds were three very proud and magnificent dragons. I spoke the final verse and the wind made its final pass bringing a calmness that has never been known to happen.

__

_And in understanding, knowledge;_

__

_And in knowledge, the knowledge of justice;_

__

_And in the knowledge of justice, the love of it;_

It was as if Akatosh himself was blessing the dov, his children.

__

_And in that love, the love of all existences;_

__

_And in the love of all existences, the love of Great Spirit Akatosh the Earth our mother,and all goodness._

When everything was done I placed come concealment spells on the dov so that they could go hunting if they so chose to while we were at dinner.

By the time I was done I knew that dinner was about ready to be served so I followed Serana back to Rivendell so that we may join the company and our elven host for dinner. To say we got some strange looks while walking through the halls would be an understatement. To them we are severely underdressed, but what they don’t know is that our dresses are heavily enchanted so they could act like armor. (Must see links) It almost made me laugh out loud when I saw some of the male elves blush and turn away. I could see the same amusement in Serana’s eyes. 

We finally reached the terris that they were having dinner after about 10 minutes of wondering the halls looking for the correct landing and embarrassing the elvish population. Once we arrived it was a different story. Many of the dwarves spilt their drinks down the front of their tonics and if they were unlucky enough they had some of their drink in their mouths that ended up on the person next to them. I almost down right laughed, Serana on the other hand had no problem laughing outright. 

“What in Mahal’s name are you wearing?” Thorin asked with very red cheeks.

“I am wearing the traditional clothing of the priestess of Auri-El. It is of the highest honor for me and it took many years to earn. Serana on the other hand is still wearing her armor that I made for her the last time I saw her. As to why it's so as you would say revealing its because she is a mage. Now before you ask no she is not like Gandalf as she specializes in the darker aspect of her magic, but considering what she is and how old it is no wonder why.” 

“Lassie who is this Auri-El that you spoke of?” Balin asked.

“Auri-El is the patron of the Snow Elves in the land where we hail from. They are a nearly extinct race and allow any who wish to make the journey to make it.” I spoke as I sat down near Eragon and Murtagh with Serana sitting next to me. 

“You associate with elves?” Thorin asked not really hiding his disdain for those of the fairer races.

“You should watch your tongue dwemer, I would have no problem forcing you to stay here while we move ahead. I know for a fact that the dovahkiin wouldn’t stop me. Not to mention you are currently residing in the house of Lord Elrond and I do believe that he is an elf.” Serana spoke while eating, not even bothering to look at Thorin.

“Yes I do, as the Snow Elves are not like the others. For one they care not for what goes on outside their mountain passes after nearly being wiped out by war and then slavery, but they are also the most spiritually connected with the Adra. It also helps that there are only about three left that are still sane. They mainly focus on their duties to the Chantry and the wayshrines, which are apart of the trials of Auri-El. It is their hope that the others can be saved, but it is most unlikely.”

“Why is that lassie?” Balin asked.

“Slavery to the dwemer or dwarves which lived underground has changed them into mindless creatures that live solely on instinct. They have lost the use of there eyes and in some cases their eyes completely. It is sad that the slaves lived longer than those who owned them. It’s almost ironic, really. But enough of this depressing talk, you really should be more mindful of your surroundings before speaking Thorin. Had it be anyone else you might not leave alive.”

He looked at me with slight recognition, he hadn’t thought of that. The dinner progressed peacefully after that. I could see that the dwarves wanted to be anywhere but here, not that I could really blame them. Thorin and Gandalf found out the origin of their newly acquired swords and were given them as a gift and a sign of good faith. The hour was growing late when I heard low humming soon joined by a higher pitched hum. I was shocked at first, but when I was that it was Serana and the boys I was no longer surprised. I knew the song that they were humming by heart and knew that they has something to say. Sitting back I closed my eyes and started humming as well. After a short while I saw the lyrics dancing in my head. 

__

_Dovahkiin, dovahkiin_

__

_naal ok zin los vahriin_

__

_wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

__

_ahrk fin norok paal graan_

__

_fod nust hon zindro zaan_

__

_dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

Everyone stopped what they were doing and all conversations came to a sudden halt as everyone in earshot, listened to the haunting tone that we were setting with the song.

__

_Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart._

__

_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes._

__

_With a voice wielding power of the ancient nord art,_

__

_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes._

__

_It's an end to the evil, of all Skyrim's foes._

__

_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._

__

_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows,_

__

_You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborns come._

__

_Dovahkiin, dovahkiin_

__

_naal ok zin los vahriin_

__

_wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

__

_ahrk fin norok paal graan_

__

_fod nust hon zindro zaan_

__

_dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_

The song died out and I opened my eyes after taking a deep breath. _Fools, the lot of them are. To be so immersed in a legend that they cannot see past their own stories, their own tales, their own history._ I stood and walked over to what seemed to a window, even though there were really no walls. I look up to the heavens and sure enough I can faintly see the outlines of a dov, deep down I knew it was Alduin. He was silently reassuring me that everything was going to be okay, so to thank him I started humming another toon. This one I knew the dwemer were going to love, but in the long run meant more to the dov than to them.

__

_Against the waves, with our swords in our hands_

__

_Against the sea, with our backs to the walls_

__

_Against distress, in the presence of our enemies_

__

_Against the storms, roaring at our faces_

__

_A cry rang out throughout the skies_

__

_A beckon, the flight of the cranes_

__

_The call of the mountains_

__

_The call of the Alps_

__

_The call home_

__

_The tune in our hearts_

__

_The song of the mountains_

__

_What's that stir, so blatant in our sallying hearts?_

__

_What's that urge, that lifted up our longing eyes?_

__

_What's that ring, echoing from the leaden skies?_

__

_What's that augur, resounding from the lyre's strings?_

__

_A cry rang on in the sibilant winds_

__

_A behest, the outcry of the cranes_

__

_The call of the mountains_

__

_The call of the Alps_

__

_The call home_

__

_The tune in our hearts_

__

_The song of the mountains_

__

_The voice in the wind, the saint in the sky_

__

_The call of the mountains_

__

_The call of the Alps_

__

_The call home_

__

_The tune in our hearts, the call of the mountains_

__

_The call of the Alps_

__

_The call home_

__

_The tune in our hearts, the song of the mountains_

After the last notes fell off with the last words I walked off the terris and out of eye sight. I walked back to the clearing that was to be out camp until we were ready to set out the next day. I could feel the ground shudder as the three dov landed in the clearing.

_‘Enjoy your meal?’_

_‘Geh, dreh ni hadrim faal joor dilfahliil. Rok mindok ni rok tinvaak. Faal joor fen kos bahlaan se hin ahmik, rok fen dir.’_ (2)

_‘Now Alduin that wasn’t very nice. Even if it is true. It will be a lesson hard learned, one I am not looking forward to him learning, if he does.’_

_‘Drem, aml dovah. Praan dii kulaas, faal sul fen kos het voth faal jun.’_ (3) 

_‘I will when the boys get back. I believe that Serana went to spy on the meeting between the dilfahliil and the fahliil drog. Once we know what it is that they are hiding we can move forward with our plans.’_

It wasn’t long before Eragon and Murtagh showed up back in the clearing. They were wearing an exhausted expression that must mean that I left them with quite the mess with the dwarves. I could clearly see that they wanted nothing more to do with the stubborn, hard headed, condescending ass that they call leader, Thorin Oakenshield. So I gave them a nod to show that it was okay to remove the invisibility from the dragons, which we all did. The boys walked over to there dovah and settled down until we heard from Serana. The information that Serana brought back would determine whether or not we continued with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. 

It was close to an hour when Serana walked back into the clearing and she was not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review.
> 
> Shouts-
> 
> Laas Yah Nir- Aura Whisper  
> Ven Gaar Nos- Cyclone  
> Zun Haal Viik- Disarm
> 
> Words- 
> 
> Fahdon-Friend
> 
> 1.Mine princess  
> 2\. Yes, do not mind the mortal dwarf. He knows not of what he speaks. The mortal will be worthy of your service, or he will die.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review


End file.
